Thaw A Frozen Town
by Ailec22
Summary: Marian est revenue du passé, certes mais ce n'est pas la seule, et aucune des deux n'est vraiment une amie de Regina... Du froid, de la glace, un voyage, du ship, de l'aventure, du danger, et une ennemie plus forte que jamais... Mais est-ce vraiment d'Elsa dont-il faut avoir peur ? Plus que jamais, méfiez-vous des apparences ;) ...
1. Prologue : Histoires de sentiments

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec ma première fiction sur Once Upon A Time, et la première que j'ose publier de toutes les autres que j'ai faite^^ ! Comme dit/suggéré dans le résumé, on parlera beaucoup du couple Outlaw Queen, mais pas d'inquiétude, les autres personnages seront là aussi ;) !

Il y aura (ou du moins j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que vous retrouviez) tout ce que vous avez l'habitude de voir dans la série : Romance, aventure, danger, mystère... Et le dénouement de cette fiction risque bien de vous surprendre ;) !

J'ai mit le prologue, mais comme il est vraiment court le chapitre 1 va suivre dans la soirée ;) ! Ah oui aussi, Rating T juste au cas où, mais il n'y a pas de scène gore ni de scène de sexe poussée (on ne dépasse pas le bisou) :).

Je vous laisse en face à face avec ce début, et si ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à follow voire fav' la fiction :D ! (J'en demande beaucoup pour un début hein ?

Enjoy !

**Prologue : Histoires de sentiments**

« Tu ferais mieux d'espérer ne rien avoir ramené d'autre ! ». Cette remarque lancée, Regina ferma sa veste et sorti du diner rapidement. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Arrivée en bas du perron, elle entendit la porte de nouveau, sachant très bien qui cela était.

-Regina !

-Va-t'en Robin...

-Regina attends-moi ! Dit le voleur en l'attrapant par le bras. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire, et tandis que de grosses larmes perlaient le long de ses joues elle dégagea son bras et continua à avancer. C'était peine perdue avec Robin, il se plaça devant elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. Regina...

-Pars, rejoins-les, ce sont eux ta famille, moi je...

-Roland veut rentrer avec toi. Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe chez la reine.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Il... il a à peine connu sa mère, il n'en a que de vagues souvenirs, toi il te connait, tu le rassure et... pour une raison quelconque il repousse Marian... Une lueur dans ses yeux s'assombrit.

-Je... non, non ce n'est pas bien, c'est sa mère et je... Soudain la porte tinta de nouveau, en réponse à la sortie précipitée du petit bonhomme, suivi par Marian.

-Roland ! Roland reviens ici ! Le garçonnet ignora ses remarques et vint se coller aux genoux de son père.

-Papaaa ! S'enjoua-t-il.

-Heyy mon petit prince ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda affectueusement son père. Sa petite tête brune vérifia que Marian était assez éloignée pour ne pas l'entendre, et il chuchota :

-Je l'aime pas, elle a l'air sévère !

-Roland ! Tu ne la connais même pas ! Le rouspéta doucement Robin, avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles. Enfin tu, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Son petit prince réfléchit, puis demanda :

-Et elle était gentille avec moi ?

-Une des meilleures mamans du monde, lui dit-il en souriant. S'en était trop pour Regina. Elle laissa tomber une larme et se retourna, ne pouvant s'imaginer Robin dans les bras de cette femme, que même Roland ne semblait pas apprécier. Si tu ne vois pas le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème... Robin ne demandait qu'à la suivre, qu'à la rattraper et l'embrasser pour lui prouver son amour, pour ne pas la perdre. Mais avec Marian derrière et Roland qui s'accrochait à lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que de la regarder partir. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas de son fils, qui s'exclama innocemment :

-Regina, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et s'agenouilla pour arriver à la taille de l'enfant.

-Je laisse ton papa et ta maman se retrouver, c'est tout.

-Mais tu vas revenir hein ?

-Je l'espère, lui dit-elle en souriant et lui touchant le bout du nez, ce qui le fit rire. Puis elle se redressa, regarda tristement Robin, et partit en direction de sa demeure. Roland tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers son père :

-Dis papa, elle va revenir Regina ?

-Je... je l'espère, lui répondit-il, regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner...

* * *

Une fois Regina partie, le voleur caressa la tête de son fils et se remit en marche vers le Granny's. Marian était toujours devant l'entrée et semblait attendre son mari impatiemment. Lorsqu'il arriva il demanda à Roland d'aller rejoindre Frère Tuck à l'intérieur, et emmena sa mère un peu plus loin, à l'écart de l'agitation.

-Je... Robin, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir ? Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains et détourna le regard. Sa vie avait basculée en l'espace de 10 minutes...

-Ecoute c'est compliqué pour moi en ce moment, j'ai... j'ai pas envie de te bousculer plus que...

-Me bousculer ? Parce que tu crois que... Je n'avais rien demandé et ton amie m'a forcée à rentrer avec elle, et quand j'arrive je vois cette femme, totalement intégrée, et toi qui quelques secondes après m'avoir retrouvée te précipites pour aller la rattraper ! Sans parler de Roland... Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Robin, est-ce que tu es ami avec cette elle ? Est-ce que... est-ce que tu sors avec la Méchante Reine ?

-Elle n'est plus méchante !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Elle t'aurait déjà tuée !

-Ça aurait fait un peu double emploi ! Robin sentait une de ses propres flèches lui traverser le cœur. Il savait très bien que c'était Regina qui avait tué sa femme, ou l'avait faite tuée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se le prendre un jour en pleine figure, encore moins par cette dernière. Marian le remarqua immédiatement. Oh, oh non je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser... Robin je... je t'aime ! Toi, Roland, vous êtes toute ma vie ! Et te voir dans ses bras... j'ai besoin que tu reviennes, s'il te plait... Ses yeux devenaient rouges, et Robin la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Seulement voilà, il en eu la preuve. En ne sentant pas son cœur s'emballer comme lorsque Regina était partie, il eut la preuve qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Marian...

* * *

Une petite review :) ?


	2. Un froid polaire

BIG NEWS :D ! La vidéo bande-annonce de la fiction est désormais en ligne ! Vous pouvez aller la voir ici (à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre il reste 42 minutes de mise en ligne, mais vous pouvez toujours la mettre en "à regarder plus tard" ;) ): h*ttp*:*/*/*you*tu*.be*/cnM5YaUAMlo ! Enlevez les * pour que ça marche ;)

* * *

Heyy ! Alors quelques heures après la publication du prologue, voici le chapitre 1 ! Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier (oui oui déjà^^ !) pour vos reviews et mise en fav' qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Ce n'est qu'un clique sur une touche pour vous, ou quelques mots sur un clavier, mais pour moi c'est une inépuisable source de motivation :) ! Merci !

Je publierais un chapitre tous mercredis à 15h :) ! Je répondrais aux reviews des personnes non enregistrées ici, mais ça serait bien de vous faire un compte quand même ;) !

Enjoy :D !

_Kay : Moi aussi je ne suis pas trop fan du Captain Swan (pas taper ceux qui le sont !), mais il faut bien satisfaire tout le monde ;) !Je l'espère aussi, malheureusement les photos du tournage ne vont pas dans ce sens :'( ..._

_Cher reviewer inconnu : Ouaw, je suis ravie que tu l'aimes rien qu'avec ce prologue :D ! C'est vrai tu trouves ? C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on pourrait me faire, merci infiniment :D !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un froid polaire**

08h30, et Storybrooke était déjà en ébullition. Enfin, « ébullition » serait plutôt ironique vu le temps de ce matin : il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid !

Regina ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de les refermer, éblouie par les rayons du Soleil qui s'invitaient dans sa chambre et se reflétaient sur le parquet. Froid certes, mais ensoleillé ! Bien emmitouflée sous sa couette rouge, elle sortit un orteil en éclaireur. Vraiment très froid. Cela rajoutait une couche à son envie de ne pas sortir. Elle ne voulait pas mettre un pied dehors, ne voulait pas sentir le regard de tout le monde sur elle, entendre toutes les discussions centrées sur le retour de Marian, et encore moins croiser sa route, ni celle de Robin. Robin... Son nom résonnait dans sa tête comme une douce musique que l'on chanterait à un enfant pour l'apaiser ou l'endormir. Son visage angélique, son caractère doux, ses bras protecteurs, et son odeur de forêt... Elle sourit en repensant à cette phrase, la toute première dans laquelle elle parlait du voleur. La reine se leva de son lit pour aller s'apprêter. La poussière de fée ne ment jamais, qu'ils disent... « Je vous en foutrais moi de la poussière de fée... »

* * *

Robin était tout aussi tourmenté après la soirée de la veille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de donner ainsi espoir à Marian !? Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras par réconfort, et elle y avait vu de l'amour. Le voilà dans de beaux draps ! Tout comme sa belle il hésita fortement à sortir de la tente ce matin, mais se leva quand même, ne voyant pas Roland à ses côtés. Non pas qu'il soit inquiet de son réveil bien matinal, mais si il avait bien une personne parmi les mondes qui était plus frileux que lui, c'était bien son fils ! Il se prépara et sortit la tête de la tente à travers une petite fente, spécialement étudiée par ses soins pour ne laisser passer que sa tête. Aaaaargh Dieu qu'il faisait froid ! Un froid agressif et vicieux, qui vous agrippait à la gorge et vous fatiguait instantanément. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit tout entier de son habitacle douillet (qu'il referma d'ailleurs directement, hors de question que la chaleur emprisonnée dedans ne s'égare on ne sait où !), ayant ressortit le pull et les bottes. C'est alors qu'un autre phénomène lui agrippa le cou, mais celui-ci était bien plus agréable...

-Papaaa !

-Roland ! S'exclama Robin en le prenant dans ses bras, Coucou bonhomme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout, et par un froid pareil ? Il le reposa doucement et s'assura que le petit aventurier était assez chaudement vêtu.

-Viens voir ce que j'ai fait avec Petit Jean ! S'enjoua l'enfant, prenant son père par le bras. Celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur à son ami, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Allez papa dépêche-toi ! Le voleur suivit alors son fils plus profondément dans la forêt, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et suivi par Petit Jean. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes ils arrivèrent devant un spectacle ahurissant : Un énorme R majuscule, d'une hauteur avoisinant les 1m 40 avait été sculpté avec de la neige par son fils et son ami. Robin en resta bouche-bée, surprit par les exploits de son petit prince de 4 ans.

-Wahouw Roland mais c'est Magnifique ! Vous avez fait ça tous les deux ?

-Oui, Petit Jean m'a porté pour le haut du R, parce que moi je suis encore trop petit ! Robin rit à l'attitude innocente de son fils.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? R comme Roland ?

-Et comme Robin aussi !

-Ah bah oui, évidemment !

-Ce sera notre R rien qu'à nous, et personne ne pourra le voir ! Sauf Henry et Regina. Oh regarde papa ça fait un troisième R !

-Haha c'est vrai ! Il prit le jeune artiste dans ses bras : Je suis fier de toi Roland, c'est superbe !

-Je sais ! Le petit garçon descendit alors de son père et couru en direction du camp : allez papa on fait la course !

-Oh tu es déjà trop rapide pour moi ! Cours, je te rejoins ! Lui cria le voleur en souriant. Cependant il ne conserva pas cette attitude aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Dès que l'enfant fut retourné il repensa à ses dires : « Regina. Oh regarde papa ça fait un troisième R ! » ... S'ils étaient dans un de ces soaps que la jeune femme adorait regarder le dimanche soir, les fans y verraient sûrement un signe... Mais la vie était bien plus dure que ça, et il s'en rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour. Soudain une terrible question lui vient. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se la poser avant !? Il se dépêcha de rentrer au camp, et y chercha son fils et Petit Jean, qui se trouvaient près du feu. Il reprit : Dites-moi les garçons, où avez-vous trouvé toute la neige ?

-Sur la plage, lui répondit vivement son fils, il y en plein partout ! Petit Jean et moi on a même fait des anges dedans !

-De... de la neige ? A... à la plage ?

-C'est exact, affirma Petit Jean, il y en a à perte de vue ! Robin grimaça. Tu n'aimes pas la neige mon ami ?

-Oh si, si, cependant ils annonçaient hier un record de chaleur dans tout le Maine...

-Le Maine ?

-La contrée où nous sommes. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Ah... tu sais mère nature est souvent imprévisible, il faut savoir faire avec ses humeurs... Robin réfléchi. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un discours pour expliquer à Petit Jean la météorologie, que Regina elle-même avait du mal à lui faire comprendre. D'un autre côté ce froid et cette neige étaient tout sauf normaux, et il devait en informer les autres. Mais qui les autres ? Son cœur lui hurlait Regina, son cerveau n'envisageait même pas cette option. Les Charmings, il allait prévenir les Charmings. Puis Regina !

* * *

-De la neige ?! S'exclamèrent Snow et Charming en cœur.

-Mais comment est-ce possible, enchaîna le jeune père, hier encore il faisait une chaleur étouffante ! Ils annonçaient la même pour aujourd'hui !

-Je sais bien ! Mais le fait est que vous pouvez maintenant faire des bonhommes de neige sur la plage, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que de tous les mondes que j'ai traversés, c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille !

-Ok pas de panique ! Il faut aller voir Gold, affirma Snow. C'est le seul qui puisse nous donner une explication sur ce qui est en train de se passer ici.

-Elle a raison, répondit son mari, allons voir Gold, et si il ne trouve pas ce qu'il se passe alors... On improvisera.

-Hmm, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à parler comme ça à cette heure-là ? Emma était apparue de l'autre côté de l'appartement, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés et les cheveux en bataille. La jeune femme avait visiblement été sortie du lit un peu trop tôt à son goût, et ne tarda pas à râler contre ses parents pour « tapage matinal »... Vous avez une idée de comment ça peut être désagréable !? Non mais franchement je... Elle se stoppa alors en apercevant Robin. Elle entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, fixant le voleur qui se tenait en face d'elle. Un silence gênant s'installa dans l'appartement ; les Charmings n'osaient rien dire, Emma aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou telle une autruche, et Robin toisait celle qui avait détruit son bonheur avec méprit. Mais la petite bande n'était pas encore au complet...

-Bon Swan, il n'y avait plus de croissants alors j'ai... Killian venait de passer la porte comme s'il était chez lui, et s'arrêta de la même manière que sa petite amie l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ah, je vois... . Et le dernier protagoniste arriva :

-Maman j'ai froid, où est-ce que tu... Ah euh désolé, bonjour Robin ! Lança Henry, souriant à l'archer.

-Salut Henry, lui répondit-il en lui rendant un sourire timide. Pendant que le jeune garçon se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Snow se grattait la tête, Charming étudiait ses pantoufles (oui, qui a dit qu'un prince n'avait pas le droit de soigner son confort ?), Emma tripotait ses doigts et Hook croisa ses bras en cherchant un endroit sûr où accrocher son regard. Tout le monde était visiblement très gêné par la situation...

-Bon, reprit Robin, ne quittant pas Emma du regard, je vais aller m'occuper de mes affaires. Il insista sur ces derniers mots et marqua une pause, s'assurant qu'Emma ait bien compris le message. Si vous avez besoin je serais chez Gold. Il tourna les talons, sortis rapidement et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsqu'Henry le retint :

-Robin attend ! Je peux te parler ? En privé ? Ajouta l'enfant en voyant le regard des autres adultes de la salle.

-Euh oui, oui bien sûr, viens avec moi dehors. Henry enfila des bottes et une doudoune rapidement, puis suivit l'archer sans se retourner, claquant la porte derrière lui...

* * *

Des bonnes âmes pour me laisser une review :) ?


	3. Méchante

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Plein de mystères, la fin devrait vous laisser perplexe ;) !

Aucune réponse de reviewer à donner, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que si jamais l'envie vous venait de partager cette fiction avec vos amis ou sur des forums... ne vous gênez pas^^ ! Allez bonne lecture, Enjoy :D !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Méchante**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? Demanda tendrement Robin à Henry, bien qu'il ait une petite idée du sujet qui allait être abordé...

-Maman. Le voleur baissa les yeux. Comment elle va ?

-Je... j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir.

-Et hier soir comment elle allait ?

-Elle... elle était triste. Henry était direct et sûr de lui, connaissant très bien le type de réponse qu'il attendait.

-Et Marian ? Robin fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à déterminer s'il y avait une bonne réponse à donner, et Henry l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, en quelques secondes à peine ! Dans le doute, et comme l'était sa nature prédominante, il joua la carte de l'honnêteté :

-Elle pense que rien n'a changé, que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle. Ça va être compliqué...

-Qu'est-ce qui va être compliqué ? Le beau blond se mit alors à rire, reconnaissant en tous points Regina dans l'attitude d'Henry. Il garda son sourire en répondant au garçon, ou plutôt en lui exposant sa pensée, qui venait, comme on dit, du fond du cœur... :

-Tu es aussi persuasif que ta mère ! Continue comme ça et tu obtiendras tout de moi, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ce qui déclencha un rire innocent chez l'enfant. Ecoute, toi plus que quiconque crois en la magie, et même si elle peut avoir de très mauvais côtés, elle aide parfois deux âmes sœurs prédestinées à être ensemble à se retrouver. J'aime Regina, je l'aime profondément, et bien que Marian soit revenue ça ne change rien au fait que j'avais tourné la page avec elle. Je ne laisserais jamais ta mère tomber comme d'autres ont pu le faire, et crois-moi, dans quelques temps tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir pour nous tous. Il souriait à l'enfant comme personne à part Regina et Emma ne savait le faire, un sourire sincère et plein d'assurance, de tendresse et de vérité. Il avait gagné la confiance aveugle d'Henry. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, Robin voulant s'assurer de son effet sur le garçon. Alors ce dernier hocha la tête et ils se serrèrent fièrement la main. Tandis que le jeune homme rentrait au chaud, l'archer partit en direction de la boutique de Gold...

* * *

Regina avançait timidement en direction de son bureau. Elle se concentrait sur ses pieds, sentant les regards des habitants peser sur elle. Bien qu'ils tournaient la tête lorsque la reine la relevait, ils n'étaient pas du genre discrets, surtout pour une femme constamment aux aguets. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qu'ils ressentaient. De la pitié ? Du dégoût ? De la colère ? Ce qui était arrivé était de la faute d'Emma, et pourtant comme toujours c'était elle qui allait trinquer, être la méchante de l'histoire. Les gens ne la comprenaient pas et ne cherchaient pas à le faire, ils avaient une coupable toute trouvée pour chaque problème qui s'abattait sur cette ville, et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Robin revint alors hanter son esprit... Lui qui avait été si avenant envers elle, si gentil, si... compréhensif. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par son regard, son parfum, son sourire... . Elle tourna dans la rue de son bureau, mais, absorbée par le voleur, ne vit pas la femme qui arrivait en face et elles se heurtèrent légèrement :

-Oh pardon je suis désolée je... bredouilla Regina en ramassant ses affaires, avant de relever la tête et d'apercevoir celle de la personne en face d'elle... . Marian ? Et bien désolée, j'avais su je vous aurait fait plus mal ! Lui lança-t-elle avec un de ces sourires ironiques dont elle seule a le secret.

-Du moment que cette fois vous ne me tuez pas ! Répondit Marian, un sourire méchant au bout des lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-Oh oui c'est vrai, vous avez tué tellement de gens, brisé tellement de familles, que vous ne les comptez plus ! Regina sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait peur d'avoir compris la réaction de Marian...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Puisqu'il faut tout vous expliquer ! C'est vous, votre Altesse, qui m'avez tuée ! Vous m'avez tuée et avez infligé la plus grande souffrance de leur vie à mon fils et mon mari. Ils ont été abattus pendant des années à cause de vous, et maintenant vous profitez de cette faiblesse pour me voler ma famille... Vous devriez avoir honte... Marian quitta Regina sur ces mots, hautaine, la toisant méchamment. C'est le mot, Marian avait vraiment dit tout ça à Regina par pure méchanceté. La jeune femme resta immobile sur le trottoir, complétement anéantie par les mots de cette... Elle vacilla et se retint à la barrière d'une maison. Etait-ce vrai ? Mais bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, elle avait fait tué tellement de personnes qu'il lui était impossible de se souvenir de Marian ! Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues et elle se mit à courir rapidement vers son bureau, si elle devait craquer aujourd'hui ce ne serait certainement pas à la merci de tous. Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du hall, sa vue brouillée par ses larmes l'empêchant de voir où elle mettait les pieds, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et son corps tomber à la renverse, avant d'être rattrapé par deux bras d'hommes. Des bras puissants et qui sentaient la forêt...

* * *

Pendant ce temps Henry était rentré dans l'appartement de manière tout-à-fait naturelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'était préparé de quoi manger et allait retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'Emma l'appela :

-Henry ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il d'un air innocent.

-Tu nous expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Emma avait les yeux grands ouverts, manifestement perplexe quant au comportement de son fils.

-Rien, j'avais juste quelque chose à dire à Robin.

-Henry...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir.

-Arrête de jouer au plus malin avec moi, s'énerva sa mère. Tu trouves ça normal de tous nous avoir laissés en plan de cette façon ?

-Ce que j'avais à lui dire ne vous concernait pas, ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

-Ne me parles pas comme ça Henry...

-De toutes façons ce ne sont pas des mots qui vous arrêtent.

-Allez ça suffit va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir ! Le jeune garçon s'éloigna, tout aussi renfermé que lorsqu'il était rentré. Snow, qui avait assisté au spectacle les sourcils froncés, se tourna alors vers sa fille :

-Emma...

-Quoi ?

-Enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'énerver ainsi sur Henry ?

-Je ne suis pas énervée, il m'a manqué de respect.

-Swan... reprit le pirate, la regardant de ses yeux bleus.

-C'est pas possible tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ?

-Emma chérie, reprit son père, vient avec moi dehors, on va parler un petit peu...

-J'ai pas envie de parler !

-Serais-tu en train de me manquer de respect ? Se moqua gentiment Charming. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et sorti accompagnée du Prince, qui recevait un sourire approbateur de sa femme et de Hook. Ils firent quelques pas dans la froideur du matin avant qu'Emma ne s'arrête brusquement :

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Emma... Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Oh crois-moi que tu en es bien loin... murmura Emma, réprimandant une larme.

-Tu te sens coupable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as juste voulu aider cette femme.

-Mais je n'aurais pas dû... Hook m'avait prévenu que ça allait changer le cours de l'histoire et je...

-Chuuut, viens là, la calma son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Emma pleurait silencieusement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir ruiné l'amour de Robin et de Regina, cette-dernière avait amplement mérité son bonheur après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tous ces efforts, toutes ces bonnes actions. Mais encore une fois sa famille était intervenue et avait détruit tout ça sans ménagement... Si seulement elle avait laissé cette femme là-bas, si seulement elle ne s'était pas faite attrapée, si seulement elle n'était pas tombée dans le portail temporel de Zelena, si seulement elle avait rendu ses souvenirs à Henry plus tôt, si seulement... Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots à voix haute.

-Oui, et avec des « si » on refait le monde Emma... Tu as entendu ce que t'a dit Tink hier soir ? Robin est le véritable amour de Regina, ils se retrouveront toujours.

-Mais à quel prix ? Le malheur de Marianne ? Et celui de Rolland ?

-Pas forcément. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver. Allez viens, reprit Charming, tu vas te réconcilier avec Henry et nous allons retrouver Robin chez Gold. Emma acquiesça et se redressa.

-Merci.

-Je suis ton père, je t'aime et je n'aime pas te voir triste, c'est normal tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Je t'aime aussi...

* * *

De l'autre côté de Storybrooke, Marian venait de quitter Regina, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait réussi sa mission, Regina était au fond du gouffre, et il lui suffirait de la recroiser quelques fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne remonte pas la pente. Oui c'était... méchant, mais elle voulait la voir détruite, n'étant plus qu'un amas de larmes et de tristesse, pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle avait ressenti toutes ces années, lorsque Regina lui avait volé ses parents...

* * *

Elle marcha quelques minutes en silence avant de rentrer dans une petite maison. Celle-ci était apparue « comme par magie » cette nuit, mais elle se fondait tellement bien dans le décor que personne n'y fit attention. Elle en fit le tour et ne vit personne, mais remarqua un mot sur la table basse du salon : « Si tu me cherches je suis à la plage ». Marianne reprit alors son manteau et s'y dirigea. Avançant vers la forêt juxtaposée à l'étendue de sable devenu neige, elle l'aperçut, dans sa grande robe bleue. Assise, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine et sa longue tresse blonde descendant le long de son bras, elle regardait l'océan avec tristesse.

-Toujours le regard vers la mer, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aimerais y voir papa.

-Je sais, moi aussi... . Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, puis la jeune femme blonde reprit :

-Alors ?

-Ça a marché.

-Elle se fragilise ?

-Si tu savais...

-Bien, souri-t-elle. Rentre à la maison et repose-toi. Ou non mieux, va voir Robin, refais-lui ton petit numéro de charme, s'il craque ce sera encore mieux. Enfin pire pour elle, mais mieux pour nous.

-D'accord. Et toi ?

-J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir...

* * *

Une petite review pour m'encourager ? Je suis en manque de vos avis... ;) !


	4. Intrusion

**Coucou tout le monde :D ! Me revoilà pour ce chapitre 3 de Thaw A Frozen Town, et cette fois nous allons faire la connaissance d'Elsa...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews/follow/mises en fav' qui me motivent et me font toujours extrêmement plaisir :D !**

_manon59 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D ! Ravie que cette fiction te plaise autant :) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Intrusion**

- Milady, vous devriez faire attention où vous marchez ! Lança légèrement le voleur en relevant Regina, toujours dans ses bras. Elle savait que c'était lui bien avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, mais se sentait terriblement ridicule ! Tellement qu'elle n'osa pas se retourner, son habituelle fierté reprenant le dessus.

-Robin... pars, va la rejoindre...

-Je croyais que la poussière de fée ne...

-Oui et bien rien n'est parfait ! Merci de m'avoir aidée, maintenant je dois aller travailler. La reine s'apprêtait à se remettre froidement en marche lorsque l'archer lui attrapa doucement le bras :

-Regina... Ecoute si tu ne veux rien entendre par rapport à nous, soit. Mais quelque chose ne va pas dans cette ville, et je dois aller voir Gold pour en parler. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais du travail.

-Certes mais... bon, regarde sur quoi tu as glissé. La jeune femme se retourna et examina le sol avec étonnement.

-C'est pas possible... du verglas... mais... il n'a jamais fait aussi froid à Storybrooke ! Hier encore on croulait sous la chaleur...

-Je sais bien. Ce matin Roland m'a même accueilli avec un bonhomme de neige ! Il y en a plein la plage !

-Je ne connais rien qui puisse être à l'origine de ce phénomène, d'autant plus qu'il ne fait pas assez froid pour que la neige ne fonde pas...

-C'est ce que je disais. Me ferais-tu donc l'honneur de m'accompagner ? Regina hésita, les mots de Marian ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, et si elle avait tenu bon quelques minutes devant Robin, elle ne garantissait rien pour la suite. Son cœur lui hurlait de le suivre, mais s'en remettrait-elle si elle devait le perdre ? Sa tête bâillonna alors l'organe en lui rappelant que quelque chose se tramait dans la ville, et que malgré ses histoires de cœur, Regina devait protéger les habitants de Storybrooke.

-Je... d'accord. Elle prit la main qu'il lui offrait et sourit bêtement, imitée aussitôt par le voleur, chez qui ce simple contact provoqua de profonds frissons...

* * *

Emma et David étaient rentrés, et malgré les appels de sa mère Henry campait dans sa chambre, muré dans le silence. Emma comprit que rien n'y ferait et monta chercher le jeune garçon.

-Henry ? Demanda-t-elle en toquant, Je peux entrer ?

-Fais comme chez toi. Emma roula des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je réfléchis.

-A quoi ?

-C'est pas important. Tu voulais quoi ?

-Ecoute Henry je... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emportée et je n'aurais pas dû, pardonne moi.

-Ok. Henry regardait par la fenêtre et semblait distant, ce qui n'était pas son habitude, en vrai moulin à paroles.

-Bon, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu m'en veux. Pourquoi ?

-Marian. Sujet dangereux, Emma savait que ça allait être une catastrophe.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû la ramener. Elle devait mourir et tu as changé le cours de l'histoire, maintenant maman est malheureuse, et c'est à cause de toi. Le cœur de la sauveuse rata un battement et sa tête lui criait qu'elle l'avait prévenue. Son estomac se noua, sa gorge se serra, sa mâchoire se crispa. Que répondre après un tel aveu ? Après tout il avait raison, tout était de sa faute, et même si son père avait essayé de la rassurer, elle savait que c'était son fils qui avait raison.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ?

-La laisser.

-Elle allait mourir !

-Et alors ? Ça ne devait pas être la première ! Tu as complétement bouleversé le cours des choses. Henry regardait toujours tristement vers la fenêtre. Non pas qu'il en veuille réellement à Emma pour avoir ramené Marian, mais il savait que Regina était malheureuse, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour se racheter. Il trouvait ça injuste.

-Je suis désolée Henry, je m'en veux beaucoup...

-Non... non c'est moi, j'ai été méchant, je voulais pas... . Je suis triste pour maman c'est tout... . Emma prit alors son fils dans ses bras.

-Je sais bonhomme, je sais...

* * *

Robin et Regina arrivèrent aux abords de la boutique de Gold en riant, comparant les âneries qu'avaient pu faire Henry et Roland étant petits (bien que Roland le soit toujours). Le voleur se sentait terriblement bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir rire ainsi ! Ce sourire, ces paillettes dans ses yeux, ce bonheur... Il s'imaginait déjà leur vie dans quelques années, un beau petit couple avec deux garçons, tout ce qu'il aurait jadis voulu avec Marian, et qu'il avait maintenant trouvé avec Regina... Mais sa reine voudrait-elle de lui si elle découvrait que Marian s'était beaucoup trop attachée ? En même temps c'était sa femme, comment aurait-elle pu réagir si ce n'était pas de cette façon ? Cette histoire était décidément bien compliquée...

La porte en s'ouvrant fit tinter l'habituelle clochette de la boutique de Gold, aussi vieille que la ville, et qui ne disparaîtrait certainement jamais. Le Ténébreux, occupé à ranger quelques fioles, se retourna avec son petit ricanement si particulier :

-Alors ma chère, je croyais qu'on t'avait volé ton voleur !

-Tais-toi Gold, lui répondit sèchement Regina, irritée. On n'est pas là pour ça.

-Ah oui ? C'est bien dommage, parce que je suis sûr que si tu le demandais je...

-Gold ! La reine le regardait avec insistance, et Robin préféra intervenir, tuant le problème dans l'œuf :

-Euh hum, Rumpelstiltskin, il se passe des choses étranges ce matin, et nous sollicitons ton aide...

-Mon aide ? J'en suis flatté, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Il y a de la neige sur la plage et du verglas dans les rues, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Et bien je ne suis pas un expert, mais vu d'ici je dirais qu'on assiste à un phénomène rare... Le couple devant lui le regardait sourcils levés, attendant manifestement une réponse rapide. Le froid, reprit joyeusement Rumple, Il fait froid, c'est tout !

-Mais, reprit Regina, plus calme, il fait 6° dehors, c'est impossible.

-Le fait est que ça l'est. C'est peut-être arrivé pendant la nuit, laissez-lui le temps de fondre !

-Il est déjà 11h !

-Eh bien que sais-je !? Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué j'ai... Rumple n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit, ou plutôt se fracassa dans une explosion de bris de verre et d'éclats de bois (et de clochette), laissant apparaître une jeune femme blonde et particulièrement en colère...

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Regina ainsi que Rumple s'apprêtaient à utiliser leur magie comme défense, mais la nouvelle venue balaya la pièce de sa main et figea tout individu s'y trouvant.

-Ah, c'est mieux comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle narquoisement. Elle s'avança doucement vers le propriétaire : Rumpelstilskin... tu as bien vieilli depuis notre dernière rencontre... tu te souviens de moi j'espère ? Parce que moi je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier... Malheureusement pas dans le bon sens du terme, très cher ! Elle ricana à en faire pâlir le Dark One lui-même, puis se tourna vers Regina : Oh, et regardez qui voilà... Je crois que vous appelez ça faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ? Haha, tu sais, j'ai longtemps rêvé de ce jour... de ce jour si particulier où je pourrais enfin me venger. Vous m'avez arrêtée une fois, mais la petite gamine effrontée a grandi depuis, et elle a eu tout le loisir d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs ! Vous paierez pour la mort de mes parents, pour les avoir tués, et toute la ville périra avec vous ! Sur ces derniers cris la jeune femme disparu dans un nuage de fumée bleue, et chacun récupéra le contrôle de son corps, abasourdi par la scène rapide, mais néanmoins inattendue qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-J'ai toujours trouvé cette gosse 10 fois trop caricaturale !

-Gold... Regina avait beau avoir l'air calme, elle regardait l'homme sans plus aucune assurance dans le regard. Et malgré son humour, ce dernier n'était pas plus serein...

-Humm, excusez-moi de nouveau, mais pourrais-je avoir une explication ? Il se tourna naturellement vers la reine, qui baissa les yeux.

-Cette gami... jeune femme, se nomme Elsa. Il y a longtemps dans la forêt enchantée, ses parents sont arrivés en feignant vouloir passer un accord financier, qu'ils avaient rompu avec les Iles du Sud et Vincelton. Mais très vite ils se sont montrés plus menaçants, et nous avons découvert qu'après avoir gelé Arendelle, le monde où ils vivaient, ils voulaient s'emparer de notre royaume. Ils ont échoué et ont réussi à s'enfuir avant que je ne les tue. Mais... leurs filles les ont cru morts, alors elles sont venues jusqu'ici pour réclamer vengeance. Les pouvoirs d'Elsa sont phénoménaux, elle était incapable de les contrôler et c'est elle qui a en réalité gelé Arendelle. Gold et moi l'avons alors enfermée dans cette amphore.

-Elle est capable de quasiment... tout, reprit Rumple, même pour moi sa magie était trop dangereuse. Nous avons placé l'amphore dans une pièce spéciale, ou je ne garde que les plus imprévisibles des magies. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu se retrouver ici... . Robin se mordit la lèvre et commença à réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu ramener Elsa. Surtout qu'apparemment il n'y avait qu'elle, et pas ses parents ou sa sœur... Une amphore... Une pièce où entreposer les plus puissantes magies... Mais oui ! Le visage de l'archer se redressa brusquement :

-Emma !

-Pardon ? S'étonna Regina.

-Rumple, comment Emma et Hook sont-ils rentrés dans le présent ?

-Et Marian... reprit la reine, le regard froid.

-Regina... . Elle regretta ses mots au moment où ils sortirent, pourtant trop fière pour s'excuser... Ah ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Elle se tût mais ne regarda pas le voleur, son voleur. Elle savait que ce genre de commentaire était blessant, et que de toutes manières ce n'était pas la faute de Robin, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Ils sont rentrés... Rumple s'arrêta quelques secondes, il sembla perdu et, les sourcils froncés, il cherchait quelque chose dans sa mémoire... Ils n'avaient qu'un moyen de rentrer... c'était d'utiliser une baguette qui... il leva soudain la tête vers ses deux interlocuteurs, ...qui se trouvait dans cette pièce...

-Emma, reprit Regina. C'est Emma qui l'a ramenée ?

-Elle n'a pas dû faire exprès, je suis sûr que... Robin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva, avec Rumple et Regina, entouré d'une épaisse fumée pourpre...

* * *

**Cours Emma, cours :D ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'arrivée fracassante d'Elsa parmi nos héros :) ?**


	5. Ce dont elle a besoin

**Coucou tout le monde :D ! Voici le 4e chapitre de la fiction (Déjà ? -Bah oui...) ! Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandaient si Regina allait tordre le cou à Emma, et bien... voilà la réponse :) !**

**Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mise en fav'/follow, qui je vous le disais, sont les carburants de ma motivation :) !**

**Allez fini de parler, place à la lecture ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ce dont elle a besoin**

Le sol semblait se dérober sous leurs pieds, et sans la présence rassurante de la reine à ses côtés Robin aurait certainement paniqué à cette sensation inconnue. Rumple semblait exaspéré lorsque la fumée commença à se disperser, laissant apparaître Snow et Charming en pleine... démonstration de leur amour, accoudés au bar de la cuisine de leur appartement. L'apparition de ces trois étrangers les fit sursauter, et si Charming avait posé une main sur son épée, sa femme avait réagi plus naturellement :

-Regina ? Elle jeta un œil à Rumple et Robin, ce dernier lui rendant un sourire embarrassé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

-Où est Emma ? Interrogea froidement Regina.

-Avec Henry, dans sa chambre, mais quel est le...

-Bien. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la dite pièce lorsque Robin la retint :

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Surement pas ! Déconcertée par tant d'autorité, et aillant analysé que son bras ne sortirait pas si facilement de la douce mais néanmoins ferme étreinte de l'archer, Regina se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sorti, reflet de son égarement face à cette autorité soudaine. Elle connaissait le Robin affectueux, le Robin courageux, le Robin protecteur, le Robin impertinent (au moins autant qu'elle), mais, jamais, elle n'avait vu le Robin contrarié. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais se sentait plutôt... coupable. Coupable de l'avoir fâché. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et l'espace d'un instant elle crut s'y noyer, revoyant tous les moments passés ensemble, toutes les émotions ressenties, tous les rires échangés, tous les baisés partagés. Regina aurait pu donner n'importe quoi pour ne les revivre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois... . Elle sentait ses pensées dériver de sa réflexion initiale, mais le grand bleu du regard de Robin la gardait prisonnière. C'est alors qu'Emma, alertée par tout ce bruit, entra dans la pièce, arrachant la reine et le voleur à leur contemplation :

-Qu'est-ce c'est que tout ce bruit ? Regina ? Rumple ? Robin ? Je peux savoir ce que vous...

-Toi, articula lentement la reine, c'est toi, c'est tout le temps toi !

-Pardon ?

-Storybrooke est en danger à cause de toi ! Tu n'auras donc jamais fini de faire tout à l'envers ? Dois-je te rappeler le sens de « sauveuse » ? Tu n'as qu'un seul job, et même ça tu...

-Maman ? Pourquoi tu... tu t'énerves ? Henry était arrivé peu après Emma, intrigué lui aussi par toutes ces voix soudaines. La reine n'avait pas fait attention à la lente marche intimidante qu'elle avait entamée vers Emma, qui faisait peur à son fils. Il regardait timidement sa mère en se réfugiant derrière David. Le visage de Regina passa alors de la colère la plus noire à la tendresse la plus triste, désolée de toute son âme d'avoir fait peur à son fils.

-Oh Henry je... je ne voulais pas que tu... je... je vais m'en aller, excuse-moi... . La reine baissa la tête et une mèche de cheveux retomba sur son visage, devenu pâle comme la neige. Son fils. Elle avait repris ses vieilles habitudes et avait fait peur à son fils. Et que se passerait-il si lui aussi ne voulait plus la voir ? S'il l'abandonnait à nouveau ? Robin tenta de la ralentir, mais d'un geste de la main elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment et elle sortit de la maison brusquement, perdue. Un long silence s'en suivit, et au bout de quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Emma prit la parole :

-Hum, excusez-moi si je mets les pieds dans le plat, mais quel est le problème en fait ? Snow et Charming se tournèrent naturellement vers Rumple, suivis par Henry et sa mère.

-Il se passe que ce matin, monsieur de Locksley ici présent a retrouvé de la neige plein la plage, et qu'il y a du verglas dans les rues de Storybrooke. Avant toute objection de votre part, je vous rassure : non ce n'est pas possible, et cette neige n'est pas naturelle. Et non je n'y suis pour rien ! Et alors que nous étions dans ma boutique pour tenter de résoudre ce mystère, est arrivée la cause de ce froid intempestif. Elsa, princesse du royaume d'Arendelle.

-Bon sang...

-Hook ? L'interrogea Emma.

-J'ai entendu de vieilles légendes sur Arendelle, les pirates racontent que la reine Gerda, dotée de pouvoirs extraordinaires, a gelé le royaume tout entier, le figeant dans le temps et le rendant inaccessible à cause d'un océan de glace.

-C'est à peu près ça, reprit Rumple, en réalité après avoir glacé tout son empire sus le coup de la colère, et ne sachant pas comment inverser le processus, Gerda et Kay, le roi, se sont lancés en quête d'un nouveau royaume sur lequel gouverner, quitte à le débarrasser de ses habitants. Ils ont posé leur dévolu sur la Forêt Enchantée, et bien qu'ils se soient enfuis, Regina et moi-même les avons empêchés de nous renverser.

-De VOUS renverser ? Vous aviez un quelconque pouvoir royal, vous ?

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots Mademoiselle Swan. Cependant, quelques mois plus tard, leurs deux filles, Elsa et Anna, se sont mises en quête de venger ceux qu'elles pensaient morts. Anna n'était pas une grande menace, et à vrai dire nous ne l'avons même jamais vue. Mais Elsa était dotée d'aussi puissants pouvoirs que sa mère, à la différence que, ne sachant pas les contrôler, ils étaient instables et imprévisibles, réagissant à ses émotions. C'est pourquoi je l'ai enfermée dans une amphore magique, que j'ai placé dans une pièce secrète sans porte ni fenêtre d'où elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, peu importe l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-La... la pièce à partir de laquelle Hook et moi-même sommes rentrés dans le présent ?

-Et Marian... . Robin se rendit à l'instant compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut ! Il réprima un sourire, Sacré Regina ! Rumple hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Alors, c'est... c'est moi qui l'ai ramenée ici ?

-Nous, rectifia le pirate.

-Il semblerait. Et en l'apprenant Regina nous tous transportés ici. Mes félicitations, vous avez remis notre reine en colère.

-Gold, c'est pas le moment, le coupa David sèchement. Rumple leva les bras en signe de paix.

* * *

Même sans la menace des plaques de verglas qui semblaient vouloir la faire glisser à chacun de ses pas, Regina n'aurait pas été capable de regarder autre chose que ses bottes. Une fois de plus elle était là, dehors, seule, le cœur brisé. Une larme roula sur sa joue, immédiatement séchée par le froid ambiant. Elle avait voulu s'en prendre à Emma... la méchante reine qu'elle avait tant combattue avait repris le contrôle et... et que ce serait-il passé si Robin n'avait pas été là ? Regina soupira. Sans lui, c'était sûr, elle n'arriverait jamais à changer. C'était plus qu'une question de volonté, lui seul pourrait combler le trou dans son cœur à l'origine de sa méchanceté. Mais avec Marianne... Cette Marianne si... vile ! Comment diable ce si affectueux Robin avait-il pu épouser une femme comme elle ? La reine n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses réflexions qu'elle sentit une présence se former derrière elle. D'un geste brusque elle se retourna et vit Elsa apparaître d'une sombre fumée bleue...

-Alors votre Altesse, où sont passés tous vos chevaliers ?

-Là où est partit ce qui te servait de grâce.

-Oh Regina, inutile d'être comme cela avec moi, je pensais qu'on avait passé ce cap.

-C'est Majesté. As-tu perdu si vite tes bonnes habitudes ?

-Non, Gold me les a volé en m'enfermant dans cette si petite amphore... Comme son Altesse m'a volé mes parents... . Les deux femmes parlaient calmement, Regina impudente, Elsa souriante de méchanceté. Chacune cherchait à toucher l'autre dans son orgueil, voir ses sentiments...

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tes parents se sont enfuis ?

-Autant que tu le voudras, tu mens comme tu respires !

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, je ne suis pas ta copine !

-Ça c'est sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Me venger, venger la mort de mes parents, de mon père. Et accessoirement récupérer ton royaume pour y accueillir mes sujets, Arendelle est devenu... hostile.

-Mon Dieu est-ce que toutes les blondes sont aussi butées ?! Tes parents ne sont pas morts, ou alors ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués !

-Menteuse ! Elsa s'énerva et leva ses mains en l'air. Cependant Regina savait très bien ce que voulait faire la jeune fille, aussi elle leva également ses bras et forma un immense tourbillon de feu autour la princesse. Lorsque cette dernière envoya de la neige à pleine vitesse autour d'elle, le feu la transforma immédiatement en une eau pure et transparente, totalement inoffensive.

-Laisse tomber, retourne dans ton château et lances-toi dans le déblayage des rues plutôt que de vouloir voler le royaume des autres ! Elsa avait rouvert les yeux et s'était acharnée contre ce rempart ardent autant qu'elle le pouvait, frustrée d'être ainsi parée. Elle finit par s'immobiliser et regarda Regina d'un air mauvais.

-Ah tu veux jouer ? Très bien, on va jouer. Préparez-vous, Majesté, parce que la colère est ce qui déclenche le plus de pouvoirs chez moi. Vous mieux que quiconque devriez le comprendre. Sur ces dernières paroles la princesse se retourna, et s'évanouit dans son nuage bleu marine...

* * *

Dans l'appartement, Rumple s'apprêtait à répondre sarcastiquement à David lorsque Regina revint soudainement, ses joues se tintant en rouge face au changement brutal de température. Chacun la regardait fixement, étonné, mais personne n'osa se frotter à elle, si bien qu'elle n'attendit rien pour s'expliquer :

-Ses parents, ce qu'elle veut ce sont ses parents. Enfin elle veut les venger, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se calmera en les retrouvant.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où papa et maman se cachent ? Regina fusilla Gold du regard avant de reprendre :

-Quand vous êtes perdu dans un endroit inconnu, que cherchez-vous à faire ?

-S'adapter ? Tenta Emma.

-Tout le monde n'a pas été abandonné par sa famille comme vous Miss Swan ! Mary et David allaient s'interposer lorsque la reine continua : Non, réfléchissez, quel serait votre première envie ?

-Euh... rentrer à la maison ? Henry regarda sa mère un peu timidement, mais elle lui sourit sans retenue.

-C'est ça mon chéri. Et je pense que dans le cas des parents d'Elsa, et même peut-être d'Anna, ils ont voulu rentrer à Arendelle, pour se retrouver ou bien chercher un royaume plus faible à conquérir.

-Oh très chère... Le Ténébreux secoua négativement la tête, sachant exactement où Regina voulait en venir.

-Vous... vous n'envisagez tout de même pas d'organiser un voyage là-bas ?

- Miss Swan, votre perspicacité m'éblouira toujours.

-Attendez, reprit David, d'une il est hors de question de laisser la ville à sa merci, de deux, Hook vient de le dire, Arendelle est inaccessible, et de trois ce voyage est complètement fou ! On ne sait même pas si on y trouvera sa famille ni où se trouve ce royaume !

-Hum, moi je le sais, intervint Hook.

-On ne peut pas se...

-Grand-père... Henry regardait David dans les yeux, avec toute l'innocence qu'un enfant de son âge pouvait y mettre. Vous n'avez pas hésité une seconde à venir me chercher à Neverland, et pourtant ça impliquait beaucoup plus.

-Henry, répondit doucement Blanche en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, on y est allé pour toi, pour te sauver, et la ville n'était pas en danger à cette époque.

-Mais... on n'a pas le choix, sinon Elsa elle va... Les yeux du garçon s'embuèrent. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser prendre Storybrooke, c'est notre chez nous, personne ne doit nous le voler... . Les mots d'Henry laissèrent son audience abasourdie de tendresse. On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, et le petit garçon, maintenant presque devenu adolescent, honorait ce dicton par sa sagesse. Tout le monde se regarda en silence : Le départ pour Arendelle était entendu...

* * *

**Surpriiise :D ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé :) ? Que nous réserve ce voyage d'après vous :) ?**


	6. Le Départ

**Hello tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce cinquième chapitre de Thaw A Frozen Town, déjà :o ! Ça me fait tout drôle^^ ! Bon, vu que c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit avant de poster la fiction sur ce site, c'est un petite surprise, il est bieeeeeeeeeen plus long que les autres ! 2700 et quelques mots pour une moyenne habituelle de 1600 ! Profitez, ce ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça ;) !**

**J'en profite pour rappeler que la fréquence de publication de cette fic est un chapitre tous les mercredis après-midi :).**

**Encore une foi, vous allez dire que je radote, mais merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, follows et mises en fav, recevoir un mail m'indiquant cela fait toujours bondir mon petit coeur de onceuse :) !**

**Allez, trève de blablatage (Quoi ? Comment ça ce mot n'existe pas^^ ?), je vous laisse face au chapitre ! Enjoy :D !**

_Hope75 : Coucou ! Déjà je suis heureuse que ma fic' te plaise, si mes lecteurs sont satisfaits alors je le suis aussi^^ ! De qui faut-il se méfier en réalité ? Hmmm la fin du prochain chapitre (le 6) t'éclairera ;) ! O que non Marian ne sait pas qu'ils sont âmes soeurs, elle a déjà du mal à avaler qu'ils soient ensemble... Enfin, si tu as bien lu le chapitre 2, tu devrais savoir qui Marian est en réalité... :). Et tu as complètement raison, pas de repos pour les héros :) ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre, et encore merci :) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le départ**

Ils s'installèrent tous silencieusement autour de la table en bois massif des Charmings, David s'étant naturellement placé au bout :

-Bon, il est clair que même si cette Kerra est...

-Gerda, sourit ironiquement Gold, c'est Gerda.

-Oui, Gerda, même si elle n'est autant en colère qu'il y a 20 ans, il faudra tout de même se méfier...

-Nous avons un problème plus grave, objecta Emma, déjà comment comptez-vous y aller ? Un silence se fit dans la salle, tandis que Killian s'agitait.

-Eh bien... euh... hum... il y a toujours le Jolly...

-Pardon ? Mais je croyais que tu l'avais vendu pour venir me chercher à New York ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vendu... je l'ai en quelque sorte... caché.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je... je voulais te faire une surprise, voilà, je me suis dit qu'un jour peut-être on pourrait partir ensemble, se réserver quelques jours rien que pour nous, s'évader... . Le pirate se frottait la nuque de gêne, tandis qu'un sourire se forma sur le visage d'Emma :

-Oh c'est... c'est vraiment très...

-Mignon et fluffy, allez, Hook pouvons-nous oui ou non utiliser ton bateau ? Regina s'agaçait devant tant de guimauve, ce qui fit sourire Robin.

-Humm oui, il est prêt.

-Bien, reprit-elle, le problème maintenant c'est qu'il va à la fois falloir défendre Storybrooke d'Elsa, et aller chercher maman, papa et petite sœur à Arendelle...

-Regina, Emma, Gold, lista David, vous possédez la magie, vous trois resterez ici pour protéger la ville. Hook, c'est ton bateau, ton expédition ; tu dois choisir qui t'accompagnera.

-Ce voyage ne sera pas très compliqué d'après ce que j'ai compris, de plus la priorité c'est Storybrooke. Je ne prendrais pas plus d'une ou deux personnes avec moi, sans compter Mr. Mouche. Peut-être... toi, David, et Robin ?

-Je me dois de rester auprès de ma famille, répondit David, mais si Robin est d'accord, vous devriez vous en sortir tous les deux. Tous se tournèrent vers l'archer.

-Euh... oui, oui si c'est vraiment important je serais ravi de pouvoir aider. Cependant... moi aussi j'ai une famille, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Roland seul... . Dire que la gêne s'était installée dans la pièce revenait à dire que la peau de la Wicked Witch ne présentait que de légers reflets verts... . Regina, ou Marianne ? Blanche fit alors une intervention salvatrice :

-Vous pourriez le laisser à Frère Tuck, il l'a déjà gardé nombre de fois. En plus il sera en sécurité avec lui.

-Oui... Oui vous avez raison... J'en parlerais avec lui. David et Hook hochèrent la tête.

-Et moi, je peux venir ? Robin, Hook et Gold levèrent les sourcils en souriant, tandis que les autres s'indignèrent :

-Henry ? Qu'est-ce qui... Non !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Emma, s'énerva Regina, il en est hors de question !

-Mais je ne suis plus un gamin maintenant ! J'ai le droit de...

-Non ! Non tu n'as aucun droit, et certainement pas celui de courir au danger comme ça ! Regina savait qu'elle allait énerver Henry, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne laisserait jamais son fils s'embarquer dans une expédition aussi dangereuse. Henry, chéri, on ne parle pas d'aller faire une promenade en bateau pour aller chercher une vieille copine, là c'est tout un voyage en mer, de plusieurs jours, sans la certitude de trouver sa famille là-bas, et encore moins prête à venir pacifiquement ici... . Ecoute je te promets que dès que tout cela sera terminé tu iras faire autant d'expéditions que tu le voudras, mais celle-ci est trop dangereuse pour toi... . Henry détourna la tête vers Emma, mais elle lui fit comprendre son accord avec la reine.

-Vous ne me laissez jamais rien faire ici, c'est comme si j'avais toujours quatre ans ! J'ai passé l'âge de rester tranquillement ici à colorier, j'en ai marre de toujours rester en arrière de ce qu'il se passe ! Le jeune garçon de leva brutalement, et d'un pas colérique se dirigea vers sa chambre. Personne n'osa alors rien dire, certes qui se frotte à la reine s'y pique, mais si en plus c'est à propos de son fils, il s'y brûle... au sens propre du terme. Néanmoins ils savaient tous qu'elle avait raison, même si Henry était maintenant un grand garçon, il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre d'aventure...

* * *

Il était 18h tapantes lorsqu'Emma rejoignit sa famille et Regina au Granny's. La nuit tombait lentement, et Hook et Robin s'attelaient aux derniers préparatifs du Jolly Roger. Roland, persuadé que son père partait vaincre de vils monstres noirs, avait joyeusement accepté de rester avec Frère Tuck et les autres Merry Men, promettant à son père de lui faire un bonhomme de neige en forme de dragon pour son retour.

Gold et Belle les avaient aidés en leur fournissant potions et grimoires qui leur permettraient de réparer nombre de problèmes ou de guérir nombre de blessures. David avait fait don de ses plus belles épées, Snow de ses plus puissantes flèches, et Regina avait ensorcelé le Jolly Roger, le rendant totalement insubmersible. Henry était sur la terrasse, si bien que David en profita pour aborder un point qui le tracassait :

-Je maintiens que ce voyage est une mauvaise...

-David, le coupa Snow.

-Je ne fais que donner mon avis.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à être aussi négatif ?

-L'expérience !

-Tout s'est toujours bien terminé il me semble !

-Mais à quel prix ? La perte de notre fille pendant 28 ans ? Neal ? Tu as oublié tout ça peut-être ? Parce que moi j'y pense tous les jours, et si ce voyage ou ce qu'il va ramener est encore synonyme de pertes alors je ne veux pas en avoir la responsabilité !

-Vous êtes un lâche Nolan, intervint Gold, un lâche idiot et égoïste.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'indigna le prince.

-Vous pensez être le seul à avoir peur, à avoir souffert ? Vous n'avez pas vu votre fille pendant 28 ans, mais elle est toujours en vie, contrairement à Bae ! S'il avait été possible de renfermer Elsa une deuxième fois croyez-moi ce serait déjà fait, et je ne serais pas ici à perdre mon temps avec vous ! Alors ravalez vos petits problèmes royaux et économisez vos forces pour ces prochains jours, car il n'est plus question de discordes familiales cette fois, mais bien d'une ennemie puissante et sans point faible pouvant être attaqué immédiatement. Storybrooke va vivre les jours les plus durs depuis sa création, et on ne survivra qu'en restant tous soudés. Donc le prochain qui s'écarte du troupeau passera, et vous savez que je suis un homme de parole, un très, très mauvais quart d'heure. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ? La prestance du Ténébreux avait donné à son discourt un ton très ancré, et le silence qui suivit termina de faire comprendre qu'aucun écart, aussi petit soit-il, ne serait toléré. Tous hochèrent la tête, cependant aucun ne dit un mot. Le moment était devenu très solennel. Triste. Parce qu'après tout, quelles garanties avaient-ils que Gerda soit prête à retrouver pacifiquement sa fille ? Qu'il n'arriverait rien à Hook et Robin sur le chemin ? Qu'Elsa ne gèle pas totalement Storybrooke comme elle l'avait fait avec Arendelle ?

Mais personne n'eut le temps de relancer la conversation, car d'un coup de vent incroyablement violent la porte du Granny's se fracassa sur le mur, faisant reculer tout le monde dans la salle ! Elsa entra et emprisonna chacun de nos héros jusqu'à la taille dans des pointes de glace sorties du sol, avec un bonus immobilisation pour les détenteurs de magie.

-Et bah alors ? On s'enfuit ? On a peur de moi ? Bien. J'espère que vous avez peur, j'espère que vous avez autant peur que lorsque mes parents ont disparu et que ma sœur et moi sommes restées seules dans un Arendelle hostile ! J'espère que vous avez peur que ça vous arrive aussi, et j'espère que vous en souffrez ! Fuir c'est trop facile, mes pouvoirs, mes règles. Il n'y aura pas de voyage ! Elsa se retourna alors en faisant virevolter sa robe bleue, laissant une traînée de glace derrière elle, et des habitants choqués...

* * *

Dehors, Henry, qui s'était caché sous une des tables, avait voulu s'approcher pour entendre cette étrange femme. Cependant il l'entendait repartir bien plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée, et fut arrêté en plein milieu de la rue par sa voix :

-Hey ! Toi ! Oui toi, dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle, souriante. Henry se méfiait, il était seul face à cette inconnue et ne voyait aucune personne de confiance dans le périmètre.

-Euh... Henry...

-C'est un joli prénom ça ! Quel âge as-tu ?

-14... 14 ans.

-Ah oui tu n'es donc plus un petit garçon ! Qui es-tu Henry ? Par rapport aux personnes dans cette salle ? Tu les connais ?

-Oui... Regina et Emma... enfin Emma est ma mère biologique mais c'est Regina qui m'a élevé. Snow et Charming sont mes grands-parents, Gold est mon grand-père aussi.

-Très bien... Le sourire d'Elsa s'élargit, elle savait maintenant exactement comment toucher à la fois Rumple et l'Evil Queen... Tandis qu'elle levait son bras scintillant de magie, entouré de flocons bleus qui commençaient à se former, Henry restait là, fasciné par la beauté des pouvoirs de cette étrangère. C'est alors qu'un cri traversa la rue :

-Hey ! Ici ! Elsa se tourna et envoya son jet de glace sur Robin qui s'écarta de justesse, tandis que Crochet prit Henry par le bras et l'incita à courir avec lui. Tinkerbell, cachée elle aussi tenta alors d'immobiliser la jeune femme, mais ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez puissants :

-Protégez Henry, cria-t-elle en direction du voleur, je vais la ralentir mais vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps, courez, courez ! Robin ne se fit pas prier et s'élança en direction du port de la ville. Il rattrapa bien vite Hook et un Henry visiblement exténué, qu'il prit avec puissance dans ses bras sans stopper sa course avec le pirate...

De l'intérieur du restaurant on avait une vue de premier ordre de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Regina, Gold et Emma, ayant repris le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, se débattaient pour se libérer tandis que Snow et Charming regardaient Tinkerbell lutter, impuissants. Soudain la princesse poussa un cri d'effarement :

-Oh non ! NON ! Tous levèrent la tête et aperçurent Elsa propulser la fée dans les airs, avant de se précipiter à la poursuite des 3 hommes...

-Celle-là je te jure que si je l'attrape... Regina, à force de colère et de détermination fini par se libérer en brisant la glace, et sans attendre aucune remarque s'enroula dans sa fumée pourpre, direction le port... (Note de l'auteure : Elsa n'a pas pu le faire car elle n'y est jamais allée ;) )

Elle arriva en même temps que son fils, Robin et Hook :

-Henry ! Henry tu vas bien ? Lui demanda sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui... oui je crois, murmura le jeune garçon, encore sous l'effet de la peur. Regina voulu tourner la tête et parler à son voleur, mais la jeune femme blonde apparut au même moment :

-Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? Pas mal pour toi, mais ne crois pas que ce sera si facile ! Tu peux peut-être me prendre au piège du feu qui fait fondre la glace, mais que ferais-tu s'il y en avait bien plus ? Bon courage ! Sur ces mots, Elsa fit jaillir de la magie de ses mains vers le sol avant de disparaître une fois de plus. Et alors qu'ils firent tous un pas en arrière, un énorme tas de glace et de neige mêlées grandissait devant eux, encore et encore, jusqu'à former un immense monstre de presque 5 mètres de haut...

-Le bateau, murmura Regina, le bateau ! Courez vers le Jolly, vous devez partir maintenant !

-Vous ne partirez pas ! Cria le monstre de sa voix grave et menaçante. La reine avait tout de suite remarqué que vu l'épaisseur de cette grosse guimauve il lui serait impossible de la faire fondre comme avec Elsa, c'est pourquoi elle prit Henry par la main et couru à son tour, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Le monstre ne cessait d'envoyer de la glace un peu partout, et il leur fut bien vite difficile de contrôler leur trajectoire. Robin et Hook, non poursuivis, avaient eu le temps d'atteindre le bateau et de larguer les amarres, ce qui les laissaient simple spectateurs de la course folle de Regina et Henry. Robin bouillonnait de l'intérieur, d'autant plus que même s'il avait été à portée de cet énorme tas de neige, ses flèches l'auraient transpercé comme du papier. Il était impuissant.

La mère et son fils arrivèrent, haletant, au bord du quai. Le monstre leur collait aux talons et des Montagnes de neige leur barraient la route sur leurs côtés. Ils étaient coincés...

-Maman...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Henry, le rassura sa mère en faisant face au géant de glace.

-Fin de la course, argua-t-il, souriant.

-Certainement pas ! Regina leva ses bras en direction de la tête de la grosse guimauve, car même si sa magie ne pourrait pas le tuer, bien placée elle pouvait peut-être le neutraliser. D'un coup franc et puissant, y mettant tout sa force, la reine fit jaillir deux immenses brasiers ardents de ses mains, éclairant le port tout entier et se reflétant dans les yeux fascinés de son fils et de Robin. Elle avait eu raison, le monstre ne mit pas plus de 20 secondes à perdre sa tête. Mais sans commandement tout son corps était livré à lui-même, et les centaines de kilos de neige qui le composaient vacillaient dangereusement en direction d'Henry et de sa mère.

-Maman il va nous tomber dessus ! Regina constata avec effroi qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où s'échapper, bloqués par le quai et des murs de glaces. Son regard passa de son fils à la montagne de neige plusieurs fois, avant qu'elle ne prenne le visage d'Henry dans ses mains :

-Tout va bien se passer cheri, je t'aime Henry, sois prudent, et souviens-toi que je serais toujours avec toi. Et sans que le garçon n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, sa mère agita sa main, et en une fraction de secondes il se retrouva sur le bateau avec Hook et Robin. En se retournant Regina n'eut que le temps de se protéger de ses bras et d'un peu de flammes ; le corps du géant des glaces s'effondra sur elle, la faisant basculer dans l'eau...

* * *

-Regina ! Regina ! Robin s'époumonait sur le Jolly, cherchant désespérément sa reine du regard, Henry accroché à lui. Il lui semblait s'écouler des heures en quelques secondes, des heures pendant lesquelles il fut incapable de penser ou de réfléchir, il voulait, il devait juste trouver sa reine. Il en avait besoin. Que serait-il sans elle ? Sans cette tornade brune qui éveillait ses sens à chaque passage et avait volé son cœur dès leur rencontre dans la forêt enchantée ? Elle émergea alors de l'eau, un peu sonnée mais indemne, se transportant sur le quai en râlant vivement. L'archer se calma en riant et frottant l'épaule d'Henry, souriant lui aussi. La jeune femme reprit ses esprits avant de se tourna vers le Jolly Roger : il était déjà loin. Trop loin pour qu'elle puisse y récupérer son fils...

-Soyez prudents ! S'il vous plaît faites vraiment attention ! Je t'aime Henry, prend garde à ne pas attraper froid !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'aime maman ! Répondit tristement le garçonnet, se rendant compte que sa famille lui manquait déjà. Le Regina cru sentir son coeur fondre sur cette phrase, qu'il lui avait été interdite si longtemps, mais qui savais lui redonner courage en deux instants.

-Je veillerais sur lui Milady ! Lui répondit le voleur. Sois prudente toi aussi...

-Je le serais... bonne chance les garçons !

-Bonne chance à vous aussi !

Le dialogue se termina ici, Regina regardant tristement les deux hommes de sa vie s'en aller, encore une fois. Sur le bateau Hook vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de ses deux « camarades » :

-Ça va aller, ils vont s'en sortir. Et nous aussi. On sera bientôt de retour. Robin hocha la tête sans conviction. Allez Henry vient avec moi, on va te trouver un bon lit pour te reposer. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier tant il était érrinté, tandis que l'archer regardait désespérément Regina s'éloigner...

* * *

**Henryyyy :D ! Et revoilà tous nos chips préférés séparés une nouvelle fois... Mais bon, dans une série telle que OUAT ce terme est très relatif ;) !**

**D'ailleurs ce chapitre est celui dont je suis le plus fière jusqu'ici :) ! Donc si je peux, juste une fois demander une review pour avoir votre avis, je le ferais avec plaisir :) ! Ils comptent tous énormément pour moi, petits ou longs, et d'autant plus sur ce chapitre :). Je vous remercierais vivement si vous pouviez prendre quelques minutes de votre temps pour me le laisser :) !**

**Merci d'avance, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une vérité... qu'il aurait peut-être fallu cacher... :o !**


	7. La Vérité, Rien Que La Vérité

**Coucou tout le monde :D ! Me revoici avec ce 6e chapitre (Déjà :o !) de Thaw A Frozen town :D ! Et bien dites-moi, ce fut un départ mouvementé auquel nous avons eu le droit dans le chapitre 5 ! Rassurez-vous, tout va bien se passer... ou presque^^ ! Un chapitre plus calme cette fois-ci mais dont la fin risque bien de compliquer beaucoup de choses...**

**Par ailleurs, recevez-vous toujours les mails d'alerte de publication :/ ? Parce que je n'ai eu qu'une review guest lors du chapitre 5 :'( ... Vous m'aimez plus c'est ça :'( ? Je vais donc y répondre ici, et ne vous force évidemment pas à me reviewer, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir les échos (bons ou mauvais) de ses lecteurs :) !**

**Allez, on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy :D !**

_lyli06 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message :D ! En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La vérité, rien que la vérité**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que Regina marchait seule dans les rues de Storybrooke, mouillée et complétement gelée. Regardant les lumières dans les maisons, entendant les rires émanant des fenêtres, sentant les odeurs de tartes et autres desserts sortant juste du four, elle pleurait chaque fois un peu plus. Henry... Robin... elle avait laissé les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie partir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Pire, c'était elle qui avait envoyé son fils sur ce maudit bateau ! Les bras repliés sous ses épaules, elle frappa un caillou du pied, qui alla se perdre dans un jardin. Un jardin semblable au sien, dans lequel tous trois avaient déjeuné la veille, heureux et insouciants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour revivre ce moment, rien qu'une fois...

La reine entendit soudain des bruits, des pas, des paroles, et, grelottant, leva la tête pour apercevoir Gold, Emma, Tinkerbell et les deux idiots arriver par la rue principale :

-Regina ! Cria la princesse, Mais tu es trempée !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? S'empressa de demander Emma, Et où est Henry ?

-Il... il est... Les yeux embués de Regina passaient d'Emma à Snow, de Snow à David, de David à Tink, avant de revenir sur la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas se le dire, se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. De ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Regina rassure-nous, reprit David, il va bien ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr mais... il... il est... parti...

-Pardon ? Regina que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Emma, au bord de la crise de nerfs. La reine laissa passer quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer que sa voix ne se briserait pas en cours de discours.

-Il... il y avait Elsa et... et un monstre de glace... je devais le protéger alors je... je l'ai envoyé au premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé... c'était... c'était le bateau je suis désolée, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... Regina se remit doucement à sangloter, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme autoritaire et arrogante qu'avait toujours connu Emma, et cette dernière savait, d'après son pouvoir, que la jeune femme disait la vérité. Elle avait juste voulu protéger leur fils.

-Oh Regina viens là, dit Tink en la prenant dans ses bras, Tu vas attraper froid à rester comme ça dans la rue, viens, je te ramène chez toi... . La brunette ne résista pas et se laissa aller à la fée, qui était en ce moment la plus apte à comprendre la douleur qui traversait son cœur.

-Il est tard, je pense que l'on ferait tous mieux de retourner chez nous. De toute façon il fait nuit, Elsa ne refera pas surface tout de suite. Que tout le monde se repose, demain sera une longue journée. Tous se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, Gold disparu dans une fumée noire, David et Mary entrainaient leur fille avec eux en direction du Granny's, et Tink prit Regina par le bras et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verte...

* * *

Sur le Jolly Roger Henry dormait déjà, exténué par les évènements de la soirée. Mais Robin ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du large. De ce large. De celui où il avait laissé son âme sœur seule, blessée et de surcroît sans son fils. Il pensait à elle, il pensait à sa reine, mais aussi à Marian. Certes pour lui cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle était partie et il avait eu le temps de tourner la page, mais pour elle il ne semblait s'être écoulé que quelques jours... Comment pouvait-il, comment avait-il le droit de la faire souffrir ainsi ? Neal lui avait un jour apprit l'expression « avoir le cul entre deux chaises », et bien qu'il la trouvait terriblement grossière, partagé entre son amour pour Regina et son respect pour Marian, c'était exactement le reflet de sa situation actuelle... . Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le pirate, qui posa sa main sur son épaule en s'asseyant à côté de lui :

-Elles iront bien tu sais. Tout le monde ira bien.

-J'aimerais te croire, répondit timidement l'archer. Comment tu fais toi, avec Emma ?

-Je lui fais confiance. Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira quoi qu'il arrive. Elle s'en est toujours sortie, esquissa le pirate avec un sourire. Hook avait d'ailleurs abandonné toutes plaisanteries et autres jeux de mots douteux, car s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il respectait, c'était l'amour d'un homme pour une femme. Amour qui lui avait valu les railleries de ses camarades corsaires, mais qu'importe, lorsqu'il aimait, lorsqu'il pensait à Emma, il se sentait immédiatement empli d'un bonheur immense, il se sentait invincible et plus fort que toutes les malédictions, que tous les sorts, que toutes les magies. Son amour pour la jeune femme le rendait téméraire, invincible, les murs s'écroulaient et les barrières s'effaçaient pour ne laisser place qu'à eux et leurs sentiments. C'est la plus puissante des forces, apparemment la plus puissante des magies, et aussi la plus puissante des motivations. C'était ce qu'il ressentait pour Emma, et ce que Robin ressentait pour Regina.

-Qui aurait cru que ce serait toi qui donnerais des conseils en amour ! Se moqua gentiment Robin.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'en donnerais à Robin des Bois ! Les deux hommes se mirent à rire naturellement. La soirée était fraîche, et ils profitaient du pont tant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés dans la banlieue d'Arendelle.

Une fois redevenus sérieux, Hook se tourna vers son camarade avec une pointe de gêne :

-Dis-moi... tu... tu en veux tant que ça à Emma ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Oh arrête, j'ai bien vu ton comportement de ce matin ! Robin passa laborieusement une main derrière sa nuque.

-Disons que... tu sais... c'est pas personnel, mais non seulement elle a altéré le cours du temps, mais elle a en plus réussi à ramener la seule personne que je ne voulais pas revoir ! Le pirate écarquilla grand ses yeux :

-Pardon ? Robin c'était ta femme !

-Oui oui bien sûr mais... je me suis mal exprimé. Je l'ai beaucoup aimée, mais ça fait plusieurs années que je suis passé à autre chose. Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert quand elle est partie... Le regard du voleur s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant, avant que la lueur qui les habitait ne revienne subitement. Et puis quand j'ai rencontré Regina... c'est comme si mon cœur s'était remis à battre après une mort soudaine. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour Marian, mais c'est Regina qui m'emplit de bonheur un peu plus chaque jour. Robin sourit au souvenir de tous ces moments passés avec sa belle. Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire du mal à la mère de mon fils...

-Mais la vérité camarade... c'est que tu seras obligé de lui en faire...

-Je sais...

* * *

A Storybrooke, dans cette nouvelle maison apparue il y a quelques heures, Marian, ou plutôt Anna, grimée, faisait les cent pas. Plus elle pensait à l'homme qu'elle «était sensée séduire, plus les souvenirs de cette femme dont elle avait pris le corps lui revenaient. De très bons souvenirs, qui commençaient sérieusement à chambouler la jeune femme... . Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, poussée violemment par sa sœur :

-C'est pas possible ça !

-Elsa ? Voyons qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda sa sœur en reprenant son apparence normale.

-Ils sont partis ! le voleur, le pirate et le gosse sont partis pour Arendelle !

-Ah Robin est parti ? Se répéta-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Et bien laisse-les, ça fera toujours deux hommes de moins ici.

-Anna le voyage jusqu'à Arendelle n'est pas très long, dans une semaine ils seront de retour avec la vérité !

-Et bien justement... Un voile sombre se posa sur ses yeux. Pourquoi s'entêter à vouloir venger nos parents ? Ça ne fait que nous rappeler qu'ils sont partis... . Elsa se calma soudain face au ton triste de sa jeune sœur, la colère dans ses yeux disparue, laissant place à un calque d'eau scintillante.

-Mais... papa... il n'avait rien fait lui ! Il voulait juste...

-Arrêter maman, je sais. Mais les habitants de ce royaume y ont vu une menace, on aurait fait pareil Elsa...

-... Peut-être...

-... Maman ne méritait pas ça non plus...

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Répondit violemment Elsa, Après tous les malheurs qu'elle a causés ?

-Il n'y avait qu'avec toi que ça n'allait pas, moi je l'écoutais et ça se passait relativement bien...

-Justement, tu l'écoutais tout le temps, tu avais trop peur et pas assez de courage pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit qui n'allait pas !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu répondu quand elle t'a demandé de vendre Déa ? De la vendre juste parce que cette pauvre licorne avait eu le malheur de s'attacher à moi plutôt qu'à elle ?

-J'avais pas le choix...

-Très bien, et quand elle m'a renvoyée du château ? Tu étais où toi ? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-R... rien... je suis désolée Elsa mais moi elle m'aimait bien !

-Ah toi, toi, toi ! Il n'y en a toujours que pour toi !

-Et alors ? Juste parce que toi tu souffrais je n'avais pas le droit d'en profiter ? Elsa se figea. Elle vit au regard que lui portait sa sœur qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pire, cela semblait vraiment venir du cœur.

-D'en... d'en profiter ? Tu... tu profitais de cette situation ?

-J'avais tout ce que je voulais... se défendit Anna.

-Je... c'est... D'accord. La jeune femme fut un temps perdue, puis reporta un regard plein de dégoût et de déception envers Anna. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Puis Elsa se dispersa dans son nuage bleu, laissant sa sœur plantée en plein milieu du salon.

* * *

**Et bien dites-donc, elle est plus vraiment aussi gentille que dans le film Anna :o !**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Une petite review pour une petite auteur qui se sent abandonnée :'( ... ? **

**(Moi prendre mes lecteurs par les sentiments ? Mais noooooooon !)**


	8. Conséquences

**Hum Hum... Bonjour^^ ? Ouiii je sais je suis désolée de cette si longue attente, je ne vous avais pas oubliés, loin de là :o, mais j'ai eu un problème de temps pour écrire cette suite... Pardon pardon pardon pardon ! En tous cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :) !**

**Sans transition, vous avez vu le 4x03 ? Haha ! J'en étais sûre que la mère d'Elsa était Gerda ! C'est d'ailleurs prévu qu'on la voit dans cette fic ! Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent^^ ! (Moi ? Avoir un gros ego ? Hmmm... peut-être bien ;) !)**

**Allez je me tais et vous laisse découvrir cette suite ! On se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

_lily06 :_ _J'adooooooooooooooooooooooore ce nouveau chapitre et j'ai hâte de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec la mère d'Elsa et d'Anna ? Si j'ai bien compris Anna a pris le corps de Marian ? C'est d'Anna dont il faut se méfier ? Elle est horrible dans ton histoire sa soeur souffre et elle en profite . Quand Est-ce que Regina et Robin se remettron essemble ? Et que va-t-il arriver à Robin, Henri et Hook ? J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre :) :_

**Wow, déjà merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir :D ! Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise :) ! Aaah la mère d'Elsa et Anna... Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ;) ! En effet, Anna a prit son corps... Se méfier d'elle ? Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Mais oui, on est bien loin de celle du film ! J'ai promit une happy ending, alors... patience jeune padawan :) ! Tu vas voir ça tout de suite... :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, et merci encore pour ta review :D !**

_lilly45 : Je vient de commencé ton histoire et j'ai hâte de lire la suite,que s'est-il passé avec la mère d'elsa et anna?que vont devenir robin,hook,et henry?Elsa va t-elle attaqué pendant que les garçon sont absent?Robin va t-il découvrir que marianne est anna :_**  
**

**Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour cette super review :D ! Contente que la fiction t'ai plu à ce point :D ! Pour cette chère maman... il va falloir attendre un peu, j'en ai peur... . Tu vas voir cela tout de suite ;) ! Elsa... tu vas voir ça aussi dans ce chapitre ! Robin le découvrira... mais est-ce que ce ne sera pas trop tard à ce moment-là :o ? Rien n'est moins sûr... . En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, et merci encore pour ta review ;) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Conséquences**

Le Soleil commençait à filtrer au travers des volets en bois de la cabine du Jolly Roger, venant mourir sur le lit de fortune. D'abord seulement un peu gêné, Henry fut bien vite incapable de continuer à dormir ainsi, et se résolut à ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore un peu fatigué, mais il mit ça sur le compte de son réveil désagréable. Se redressant doucement, il enleva la couverture de par-dessus son corps avec une point de tristesse. Sa mère la rabattait toujours un petit peu. Il se rappela alors instantanément tous les événements de la veille, le restaurant, cette femme, ses pouvoirs fascinants, ce monstre de glace effrayant. Puis le bateau, le voyage. Et dire qu'il avait insisté pour venir... « Si seulement j'avais su », se dit le jeune garçon. Et puis d'habitude quand il se réveillait, il y avait déjà une odeur de pancakes et de chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui flottait dans l'air ! Là il sentait les... les sardines. Et l'eau de mer. Aaaark !

Henry se décida finalement, bougonnant, à sortir sur le pont :

-Hey moussaillon ! Bienvenue sur le Jolly Roger ! Lança joyeusement Hook, occupé à faire griller quelques poissons. Tu aimes ce qui vient de la mer j'espère ?

-Eh bien... euh... je suis pas fan, mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris de quoi faire du bacon ?

-Le pirate se mit à rire : Désolé Henry ! Allez viens manger, tu dois avoir faim.

-Oh non ça va. Henry voulu se montrer grand, mais il aurait pu avaler Killian tout cru sans problème, s'il y avait eu du ketchup. Où est Robin ? Demanda alors l'enfant.

-Ici même ! Cria l'intéressé qui revenait fièrement de l'autre bout du bateau, un énorme poisson dans les bras.

-Wooow mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'émerveilla Henry en courant vers l'archer. L'animal était très imposant, d'un bleu clair à en faire pâlir les schtroumpfs et avec 6 paires de longues nageoires presque transparentes.

-Haha doucement ! C'est un delgo... gou... dra... godrouna...

-Un Louragrann, termina Hook. C'est une spécialité d'Arendelle !

-Voilà, c'est ça !

-Attendez, reprit l'adolescent, un peu perdu. On est à Arendelle ? Déjà ?

-On est arrivés cette nuit, précisa le pirate. Le passage entre l'océan de Storybrooke et...

-Atlantique, rectifia le garçon en riant, c'est l'océan Atlantique.

-Hmm, donc le passage entre l'océan _Atlantique_ et Arendelle n'était pas si loin de la ville. C'est le trajet jusqu'au royaume en lui-même qui sera le plus long.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je dirais... une journée, deux avec un vent de face.

-Dites-moi capitaine, intervint alors Robin, Où pourrais-je poser ce Lougra-truc ? Parce que ce n'est pas que c'est lourd, mais... une once quand même, râla le voleur dont le buste était presque entièrement recouvert par le poisson. Hook et Henry se regardèrent en ricanant :

-Suis-moi camarade, par ici les cuisines du chef ! Il fit une révérence maladroite qui fit encore rire Henry, et les trois hommes se dirigèrent gaiement vers une cabine à l'avant du bateau.

* * *

Le Soleil se levait à Storybrooke aussi, mais n'apportait guère la même joie que sur le Jolly Roger. Emma avait passé la soirée chez ses parents, qui n'avaient de cesse de la réconforter après le départ d'Henry, et son rejet général. Car oui, même si elle était la sauveuse, de plus en plus de personnes en ville devenaient froides, distantes avec elle, ou tout simplement l'évitaient. Avoir ramené Marian avait causé beaucoup de remue-ménage dans cette petite ville du Maine. Les habitants avaient commencé à changer d'opinion sur Regina, après toutes les fois où elle leur avait sauvé la vie. Peut-être n'était-elle pas un monstre après tout... . La nouvelle du retour de Marian n'avait pas tardé à se répandre, dès le soir même, et de plus en plus de personnes arrivaient à se mettre à la place de Regina, et ainsi à ne pas cautionner le geste d'Emma. Pire, beaucoup trouvaient que son comportement dans le passé avait été inconscient. Elle ne devait rien changer, et pourtant avait ramené une personne à notre époque ! « Elle n'a pas réfléchi », pensaient-ils tous. Même Granny et Ruby ne lui accordaient plus ce sourire bienveillant lorsqu'elle arrivait le matin dans le restaurant pour prendre son café avant d'aller au poste. Une erreur. Elle avait fait une erreur...

* * *

-J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !

-Roland calme toi, rit doucement Petit Jean en voyant son empressement, j'ai bientôt terminé. L'enfant fit la moue mais se tût, impatient. Au bout de quelques minutes l'homme se retourna et servi le jeune garçon ; Et voilà petit homme, tu vois ça n'a pas été long, annonça-t-il en souriant.

-Ouiiiiiiii merci tonton Jean ! Roland ne prit certainement pas même le temps d'analyser ce qu'il avait devant lui que déjà il en avala une bouchée !

-He doucement, tu vas t'étouffer !

-Mais nooon ! Répondit l'intéressé, la bouche toujours pleine, arrachant un sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Celui-ci d'ailleurs regarda l'enfant pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Dis-moi Roland...

-Oui ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas... je ne sais pas, tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à dire à ta mère, non ? L'enfant se recula vers l'arrière du tabouret, perdant son sourire innocent.

-Je sais pas...

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Je sais pas. Elle a pas l'air gentille.

-Roland, elle t'aime.

-Mais au restaurant elle s'est énervée contre moi juste parce que je suis sorti rejoindre papa et Regina...

-Tu sais, les choses ont été un peu compliquées à assimiler pour elle, laisse-lui un peu de temps pour s'accommoder à cette nouvelle contrée. Je suis sûr que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de passer un peu de temps avec toi, sourit-il.

-... Il rentre quand papa ?

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas, dans plusieurs jours je pense.

-Et il va retourner avec Marian en revenant ?

-Avec _ta mère_. Probablement.

-Et Regina ? Elle lui parle plus à papa ?

-Euh... Regina... c'est un peu compliqué...

-Elle est fâchée ?

-Contre ton père ? Impossible ! ricanna-t-il. Roland, souriant et rassuré, reprit alors son repas avec entrain, sous le regard bienveillant de Petit Jean. Et sans se douter que Marian, cachée derrière la tente, avait entendu toute leur conversation...

* * *

-Regina... Regina allez...

-Laisse-moi Tink. La fée leva les yeux au ciel : cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle tentait de faire sortir la reine de sa chambre, dont cette dernière avait pris le soin de verrouiller la porte.

-Tu ne peux pas rester dans ton lit toute la journée !

-...

-Ecoute... tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. Et cette fille qui va geler la ville ?

-...

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser détruire Storybrooke !

-...

-Ma parole ce que tu peux être butée quand tu veux ! Clochette se recula alors et ouvrit grâce à sa magie la porte de la chambre sans demander son reste à son occupante.

-He ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

-Je prends les choses en main. D'un pas décidé elle ouvrit la fenêtre puis les volets de la chambre, faisant plisser les yeux de Regina, éblouie. Ouf, on y voit plus clair maintenant ! Mais Clochette fronça les sourcils en voyant que la reine s'était réfugiée dans ses draps. Regina, veux-tu sortir de là immédiatement !

-Va-t'en !

-Certainement pas. La fée agita sa main et transporta la couette du lit vers l'un des fauteuils.

-Mais t'es folle ! Cette fois ce fut Regina qui agita sa main et la couette reprit sa place initiale, sous les yeux contrariés de Tink.

-Tu es infernale Regina, pire qu'une enfant. Clochette fit alors directement disparaître l'objet de leur discorde. Regina la regarda, arquant un sourcil avec un regard de défi, avant qu'une des portes de son dressing ne s'ouvre pour faire passer une nouvelle couverture, volant lentement jusqu'au lit de la reine. Mais enfin c'est pas possible ! Tink s'avança alors jusqu'à Regina et la prit par le bras pour la faire se lever.

-Ça va, arrête, j'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui... Tink, s'il te plait... . Les yeux de la reine se mirent à briller, faisant s'asseoir Clochette sur le lit, en face d'elle :

-Regina... ils vont revenir tu sais...

-Mais... et si il se passait quelque chose en chemin ? Et si les parents d'Elsa leur faisaient du mal ? Et si...

-Avec des si on refait le monde. Regina calme-toi, tout va bien se passer.

-Mais c'est de ma faute, Henry...

-Henry est ton fils, et avec Hook et Robin il ne craint rien.

-Robin... Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

-Robin était ton âme sœur bien avant de rencontrer Marian, ça ne changera jamais.

-Mais... A Neverland tu m'as toi-même dit que j'avais ruiné sa vie en n'entrant pas dans cette taverne... . Tink se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-J'étais en colère, et puis regarde, ça ne vous a pas empêché de quand même vous retrouver.

-Mais si j'étais rentrée jamais il n'aurait connu Marian...

-Et vos vies auraient été différentes, et tu n'aurais jamais eu Henry...

-Mon petit prince... elle baissa la tête et une deuxième larme coula de ses yeux humides.

-Je te promets que tout rentrera dans l'ordre Regina, mais tu dois te battre pour ça. Et ça commence par te lever et aller résoudre ce souci de fraîcheur précoce. J'ai froid moi !

-Tout-à-l'heure, soupira la reine.

-Maintenant.

-Tink...

-Te te te ! La fée claqua des doigts et Regina se retrouva debout au milieu de sa chambre, vêtue d'une jupe noire, d'un chemisier bleu et d'escarpins assortis. Elle arborait également deux saphirs aux oreilles, un collier de perles de la même couleur que sa jupe, ainsi qu'une gourmette à son poignet droit et une bague de diamant noir. Voilà qui est mieux, s'exclama Clochette ! Mais avant que Regina n'ait le temps de répondre, la sonnette retentit. Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda Tink.

-Non pas du tout... J'arrive ! Cria la mairesse avant de descendre rapidement les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle ouvrit la porte, curieuse de découvrir ce visiteur inattendu, mais fut surprise de ne voir personne sur le perron.

-Regina ? Appela une voix venue de derrière les arbustes.

-Euh... oui c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

-... Promets-moi de ne pas me tuer...

-Pardon ? Cela va de soi, je ne me jette quand même pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! S'offusqua la reine, faisant sourire la fée à ses côtés. Les buissons s'agitèrent alors et la mystérieuse femme en sortit, figeant Regina et Tink sur place.

-E... Elsa ? Balbutia la première. Elle se reprit rapidement et leva ses mains pour se défendre, immédiatement imitée par la princesse.

-Non je ne vous veux pas de mal ! S'il vous plaît, vous aviez promit... Devant l'air si terrifié de la blonde, Regina s'adoucit instantanément, intriguée par son attitude.

-Oui oui bien sûr, mais... qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Vous... vous dites que mes parents sont toujours en vie... est-ce vrai ? La reine fut légèrement prise au dépourvu par cette question, mais Elsa lui sembla plus perdue que réellement menaçante.

-C'est vrai, lui sourit-elle, ils se sont enfuis après avoir échoué dans leurs plans. Depuis je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Le comportement d'Elsa lui rappelait celui d'Henry lorsqu'il s'était égaré dans le supermarché à ses 6 ans et qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie en retrouvant plus sa mère. Tu veux entrer une minute ? Tu pourrais me dire... ce... qu'il...

-Regina ? Tink s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, portant sa main sur son cœur.

-Rob... Robin... Un éclair de peur et de panique traversa ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre en grimaçant, perdant connaissance...

* * *

**Pas taper, pas taper, pas taper...**

**Mais que c'est-il passé :o ? Quelque chose de grave ? C'est fort probable... MAIS ! J'ai promit un Happy Ending, alors n'ayez pas peur, tout personnage mort pourra revenir à lui, OUAT a un rapport très relatif à la mort ;) ... Ooops, je viens de spoiler ma propre fic ! C'est pour me faire pardonner ;) !**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) ?**


	9. Sombrer

**Coucou tout le monde :D ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va niquel, surtout après l'épisode de lundi ! Wooooow, les choses s'accélèrent vraiment ! Je suis sûre et certaine que SPOILER ! Rumple va redevenir méchant, obnubilé par cette quête de pouvoir c'est obligé^^ !**

**Bon sinon, je suis désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre, vous m'en voulez pas trop :) ? La fin de celui-ci est bien plus calme, mais tout aussi intéressante ;) ! Allez j'arrête de parler et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, moi qui suis un poil sadique :3 ! Enjoy !**

* * *

_lilly45 : tu as l'art de finir un chapitre en suspence,comment va se passé la cohabitation entre henry est ces"presque beau-père"?Roland va t-il réclamé regina ou va t-il se rapproché de sa mère?_

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D ! D'ailleurs je te remercie encore plus d'en poster une à chaque fin de chapitre, je les attends maintenant ;) ! Peut-être pourrais-tu te faire un compte, comme ça on pourrait discuter plus facilement :) ? Ce serait bien si tu pouvais :). Pour ta review et bien... la cohabitation c'est pas tout de suite^^ ! Et l'affaire Regina/Roland/Marian-Anna sera suivie dans le prochain chapitre :) ! En espérant que celui-là te plaise toujours autant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sombrer...**

_Quelque part à Arendelle, quelques minutes plus tôt :_

-« Henry ! Henry où es-tu ? Henry ! » Robin s'époumonait à chercher le petit garçon depuis qu'une violente secousse s'était faite sentir sur le Jolly Roger, projetant tous ses passagers à terre. Hook s'activait à la barre pour garder le contrôle de son navire, mais en même temps que cet assaut était arrivé une tempête et une mer déchaînée, ainsi que d'étranges nuages de particules bleues qui volaient autour du bateau. La nuit était tombée d'un seul coup, le vent devenait de plus en plus fort, les vagues de plus en plus hautes, franchissant les remparts de l'embarcation et venant mourir sur le pont, rendant l'avancée de Robin encore plus périeuse. Et alors qu'il prenait appui sur une caisse pour ne pas glisser, il aperçut un de ces nuages de plus près... une espèce de brouillard, opaque et discret à la fois, dans lequel se dessinèrent 2 grands yeux translucides...

-« Robin !

-Henry ? » La voix de l'adolescent le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à situer la provenance de l'appel.

-« Je suis là, à côté du mât de devant ! » L'archer se dirigea immédiatement vers l'avant du Jolly Roger, mais en regardant derrière lui, l'étrange nuage avait disparu... . Lorsqu'il rejoignit Henry, il trouva le jeune garçon collé au mât, comme hypnotisé par quelque chose.

-« Henry ! Viens par-là c'est dangereux par ici ! Henry ? » Comme l'enfant ne répondait pas, le voleur décida de s'approcher de lui. Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux : en face d'Henry se tenaient trois... choses comme celle qu'il venait juste de voir. « Mais qu'est-ce que... » Robin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les trois êtres se rassemblèrent pour n'en faire plus qu'un, grand comme deux fois la taille de Robin. Et sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'ait le temps de bouger, le nuage s'enfonça brutalement dans le bois du Jolly Roger, détruisant tout sur son passage et les entraînant avec lui dans les profondeurs du navire...

* * *

_Storybrooke, présent :_

-« Regina ! Regina tu m'entends ? », Tinkerbell s'était immédiatement penchée au-dessus de la reine, inquiète de son état et de la dernière lueur aperçue dans ses yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Paniqua alors Elsa, « Est-ce que c'est moi ? Je ne l'ai même pas touchée !

-Non non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est... compliqué. » Abrégea-t-elle. « Oh non...

-Quoi ? » Le poignet de Regina dans sa main, les yeux fermés, Tink semblait réfléchir et se concentrer sur quelque chose.

-« C'est... son âme sœur, Robin, il se passe quelque chose de terrible, son pouls est bien trop lent et elle est gelée... » La fée fit virevolter sa main et Regina fut transportée sur le canapé avec une couverture et un feu naissant dans la cheminée. Elle était calme mais son visage était toujours crispé, d'inquiétude et/ou de douleur, Clochette ne le savait pas. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa poitrine se levant irrégulièrement au fur et à mesure de ses inspirations laborieuses. Elsa adressa un regard à la fée verte, confirmant les craintes de cette dernière. Il était clair que Regina ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps ainsi...

* * *

_Jolly Roger, quelques minutes plus tôt :_

-« Robiiiin !

-Henry ! Je te tiens ! » La chute avait fait atterrir l'archer sur l'avant dernière des cinq cales du navire, ce qui lui permit de rattraper de justesse l'adolescent avant qu'il ne tombe plus bas. Il le remonta sans grand effort, avant qu'il ne se blottisse contre lui, complétement terrifié.

-« Robin... j'ai peur...

-Mais non Henry il ne faut pas, on va s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas », tenta-t-il le rassurer.

-« Mais regarde ! L'eau est déjà en train de monter ! » Henry montra le liquide foncé du doigt, et le voleur ne tourna la tête que pour voir que le jeune homme avait raison. Le Jolly Roger allait couler, et là où ils étaient, ils seraient pris au piège. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va... Est-ce que...

-Non Henry ne t'en fais pas, on ne va certainement pas mourir ici. » L'archer se mit à parcourir leur environnement du regard, à la recherche d'une quelconque corde de sortie. « Une corde ! Voilà ce qu'il nous faut ! Henry il faut trouver une corde !

-Mais comment tu veux l'attacher pour remonter ? Et l'eau va bientôt arriver jusqu'à nous... »... La voix de l'adolescent tremblait de peur, et Robin fut lui-même traversé par un frisson lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'en quelques secondes l'eau avait déjà augmenté de plus de la moitié de la distance qui les séparait au départ.

-« Concentre-toi sur la corde, et ne regarde pas en bas.

-Mais il n'y en pas ! Robin on n'a pas de corde... » Le voleur ferma les yeux. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de corde ici, et rien ne servait d'appeler Killian car il ne les entendrait pas. Il regarda l'eau tristement, elle montait à vue d'œil jusqu'à eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent se sortir de cet endroit...

* * *

_Côte Sud d'Arendelle, au même moment :_

Le navire dans le flocon devant elle s'affaissait dangereusement vers l'avant. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, et elle ne manquerait pas de remercier sa fille chérie pour l'avoir prévenue. Elle admira encore quelques secondes ce magnifique dessein, se délectant par avance du grand final qu'elle avait imaginé. Un sourire étira alors son visage. « Et maintenant, 'feu' mes amis... »

* * *

_Jolly Roger, pendant ce temps :_

Henry était venu se coller à Robin, qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, et pleurait silencieusement. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de remonter sur le pont, et l'eau leur arrivait maintenant jusqu'aux chevilles. Une eau glaciale, certainement à la limite du gel, ce qui indiqua à Robin qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin du royaume. Il pouvait même sentir un glaçon venir lui chatouiller le mollet. Un grand glaçon, ou du moins long, car l'archer ne le sentit pas repartir. Henry aussi avait senti ce corps étranger, qui lui chatouillait maintenant les genoux :

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'est que ça...

-Tu l'as senti aussi ? » Après quelques secondes d'étonnement l'archer baissa la tête, et fut abasourdit de voir que ce qu'il prenait pour un long bloc de glace était en fait... « Une voile ! » ! Certainement une de remplacement que gardait Killian au cas où une des siennes lâcherait. Il la prit dans sa main et la déroula, elle avait l'air plutôt longue, parfait pour ce qu'il avait en tête. « Henry bonne nouvelle », annonça-t-il fièrement en prenant son arc, qu'il gardait toujours autour de lui, « on va remonter !

-Quoi ? Mais comment ?

-Comme ça ! » Robin fit un nœud avec un bout de voile autour de sa plus grosse flèche, avant de l'encocher et de regarder Henry. « Tu es prêt ?

-O...oui, mais dépêche-toi, j'ai de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, moi ! ». Robin sourit et arma son arc avant de propulser la flèche et sa voile dans les airs, sous les yeux émerveillés de l'adolescent. Le projectile s'enfonça profondément dans le mât, et Robin s'assura de sa tenue en tirant quelques coups dessus.

-« Ça va tenir Henry, tu sauras monter ?

-Je suis imbattable à l'école !

-Alors grimpe champion ! » Henry sourit et commença son ascension, suivi de près par Robin, qui s'assurait de leur vitesse par rapport à celle de l'eau. Ils ne mirent pas plus d'1 minute à remonter, et le voleur retira une main de la voile pour aider Henry à atteindre le bord du pont. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils se pensaient sauvés, quatre nuages revinrent et formèrent un cercle autour d'eux, leurs yeux transparents les fixant d'un air mauvais... « Henry, surtout ne bouge pas... » Tous deux retinrent leur souffle. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Henry fut projeté à terre par Robin, « Henry attention ! », et d'un coup les êtres flottant se transformèrent en nuages de feu ! Ils se dédoublèrent et attaquèrent le Jolly Roger de toutes parts, dont la structure de bois s'enflamma rapidement elle aussi. L'archer et l'adolescent regardèrent ce triste mais magnifique spectacle autour d'eux, oubliant la réalité pendant quelques secondes, fascinés par les flammes. Mais ce fut quelques secondes de trop, car, inattentif, Robin n'avait pas vu la voile à laquelle il était toujours accroché prendre feu en même temps que le mât...

-« Robin ta voile ! », cria Henry, affolé. Le feu descendait le bout de tissu rapidement, et n'étant pas au niveau du pont, Robin savait qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas à temps...

-« H... Henry ! Regarde-moi ! Henry regarde-moi tout de suite ! » Cria-t-il, attirant l'attention de ce dernier qui regardait la voile se consumer sous les flammes sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Son regard était perdu et sa bouche entrouverte ; il était clairement en état de choc. « Très bien Henry je veux que tu cours vers Killian, il doit être aux commandes, cours vers lui sans ne jamais t'arrêter !

-Mais...

-Henry fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait ! Et si jamais le feu te bloque la route tu sautes dans l'eau, d'accord ?

-Mais et toi tu...

-Henry ! D'accord ?

-... D... D'accord...

-Allez, vas-y, cours ! Sauves-toi Henry ! » Le jeune garçon regarda une dernière fois Robin, avant de se précipiter vers l'arrière du navire et de disparaître parmi les flammes... . Un éclair vint alors fendre le ciel dans un bruit effroyable, avant d'être attiré par le mât qu'il brisa en y déversant toute son énergie. Robin entendit celui-ci craquer fortement et se diriger droit sur lui, et lâcha alors la corde pour retomber dans l'eau et ainsi se protéger du feu ardent. Mais la géante structure de bois toucha le pont plus vite qu'il n'atteignit l'eau, si bien qu'une fois immergé il fut assommé par le mât de 150kg, qui bien qu'amortis par le reste du bateau lui tomba dessus... . Et alors que tout devint noir, une seule pensée réussi à le calmer, et à le faire sombrer serein : il avait tenu sa promesse, il avait sauvé son fils... « Regina » ... . Il pensa à elle une dernière fois, avant de sentir ses poumons se relâcher et ses yeux se fermer. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut son cœur, qui s'arrêta...

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, je suis une petite souris blanche et inoffensive envoyée par l'auteur de votre fic, qui se cache actuellement dans un bunker quelque part sur Terre, pour vous transmettre l'information suivant : Ne fuyez pas ! Cette histoire n'est certainement pas une deathfic, et je ne... hum, et l'auteur aime beaucoup trop Robin pour le faire mourir^^ !**

**Pas d'inquiétude, ni pour lui ni pour Regina, ils iront tous les deux très bien par la suite ! Euh enfin pas tout de suite mais... plus tard oui^^' !**

**L'auteur vous remercie de toujours suivre son histoire ! Une petite review pour le lui confirmer :) ?**


	10. Et Remonter A La Surface

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :D ! Bon... je vois que le cliffangher du dernier chapitre ne vous a pas laissés indifférents^^ ! Mais pas de panique, je ne suis pas trop sadique (enfin si, mais je me réserve pour la fin de la fiction, niahahahaha !), alors voici le chapitre où tout s'arrange pour Regina et Robin ;) ! Je parle pas trop, et vous laisse lire la suite le plus rapidement possible ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

_lily06 :__Salut, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et j'ai eu peur pour Robin et Regina mais vu que tu dis que ça ira bien pour eux alors c'est bon. Au fait j'ai beaucoup aimer le chapitre précédant mais j'avais pas eu le temps de le lire du coup j'ai lu les deux en même temps et postée une review pour les deux. Sinon j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre :) :_

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ! Heureuse que ces chapitres t'aient plu :D ! Oui t'inquiètes, c'est pas (encore) le drame pour nos deux héros ;) ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise toujours autant :) !**

_lilly45 : c'est marianne/anna qui a prévenue la personne a arendelle? Elsa est méchante ou gentille? Et robin?il va survivre?Et henry?Il va bien? Et je ne sais pas comment crée un compte? :_

**Peut-être... tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) ! Elsa est gentille, j'aime trop le dessin animé pour la rendre méchante^^ ! Mais évidemment il a fallu qu'elle comprenne que Regina ne mentait pas :). Tout le monde va survivre et tout le monde va bien, pas d'inquiétude à avoir ;) ! C'est facile, tu clique sur "sign up" en haut à droite de ton écran :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ...Et remonter à la surface**

Le silence, ce fut ce qui le frappa en premier. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans cette pièce si sombre où Robin s'était réveillé. Mais n'était-il pas sensé... être mort ? Il porta machinalement la main à son cou, mais ne senti aucune pulsation. Un frisson le parcourut, il n'était bien plus. Mais alors que faisait-il ici ? Qu'était-ce que cet endroit noir, sans limites ni horizon, sans bruit ni odeurs, sans aucune trace de vie ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il mit du temps à remarquer que ses vêtements étaient secs. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, quelques secondes après cette observation un puissant halo blanc se forma devant lui, l'éblouissant fortement, et il se protégea de ses mains tant la lumière était forte, ne rouvrant même pas les yeux lorsqu'elle se dissipa enfin. En effet ce fut autre chose qui se chargea de ce rôle...

-« Robin... ? » Cette voix... entre mille il la reconnaitrait...

-« Regina ? Mais qu'est-ce que... » Sa phrase n'était même pas terminée que la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras.

-« Han Robin j'ai eu tellement peur ! C'est comme si je t'avais vu quand... ... Le Jolly Roger il était en feu et toi tu... L'eau elle... » Il resserra son emprise autour d'elle afin de la calmer, le regard brisé. Mais alors qu'elle se collait contre lui, elle recula soudainement. « Je... je ne sens pas... d'habitude... ton cœur... » Il ancra tristement ses yeux dans les siens et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-« Je suis désolé... »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Storybrooke, Roland terminait de débarrasser la table sous l'œil attentif de Frère Tuck lorsque Marian arriva au campement.

-« Frère Tuck, Petit Jean », les salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

-« Mylady », répondirent-ils en cœur. Elle leur sourit et s'approcha de Roland.

-« Coucou bonhomme, comment tu vas ?

-Ça va.

-Super ! Dis-moi, ça te dirais qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Néanmoins l'enfant garda son air renfrogné.

-« Je sais pas... je suis fatigué et il faut que je continue la statue en forme de dragon pour le retour de papa.

-Oh, on pourrait la faire tous les deux si tu veux ?

-Non ! » Le cri de l'enfant avait été spontané et empli de vérité, ce qui blessa Marian profondément, et ne manqua pas d'attirer au garçonnet un regard noir de la part de Petit Jean. Il en fut intimidé et revu donc ça réponse. « Enfin, je veux pas faire celle-là avec toi, mais on peut en faire une autre, si tu veux...

-Tu accepterais ?

-Il y a assez de neige sur la plage.

-C'est parfait alors », sourit-elle. « En forme de quoi tu veux la faire ?

-Je sais pas... je vais aller mettre mes vêtements, je te rejoins. » Le petit garçon parti vers sa tente et celle de son père en traînant les pieds, pendant que Petit Jean se rapprocha de sa mère.

-« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter de sa mauvaise humeur Mylady. Ça ira certainement mieux lorsque son père sera de retour.

-Comment était-elle ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La Méchante Reine. Comment était-elle avec mon fils ? Est-ce qu'elle lui a jeté un sort ?

-Regina ? Par mes aïeux non ! Elle s'est occupée de lui comme si c'était son propre fils. Roland l'aimait beaucoup vous savez.

-Et maintenant il la préfère à sa propre mère ? Elle qui a décimé des villages entiers sans jamais se soucier de personne ? Elle a dû lui faire quelque chose, à lui et à Robin...

-Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes sensée ne plus être des nôtres depuis près de 6 ans maintenant. Le deuil de Robin fut très douloureux, cependant il a appris à accepter ce qu'il vous est arrivé et a décidé de tourner la page, pour lui, pour Roland. Peut-on vraiment le blâmer pour cela ?

* * *

-« Non... Non Robin... c'est pas... Nooon ! » Regina s'effondra alors en pleurant, son cœur se brisant en milles infimes morceaux dans sa poitrine, lui envoyant une douleur lancinante. Robin s'agenouilla près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que tout se passerait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, mais le mal était fait, et rien à présent ne pouvait plus le ramener. Regina ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'étaient les bras protecteurs de Robin autour d'elle, et cette douleur aveuglante émanant de son cœur. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, l'histoire ne pouvait pas se répéter, pas encore... . Sanglotant toujours à chaudes larmes, elle était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Seulement s'accrochait-elle aux vêtements de Robin comme une enfant effrayée, pour être sûre qu'il ne parte pas. Ou qu'elle puisse partir avec lui... Partir avec lui... Au moins comme cela elle ne souffrirait pas de son absence... Au moins comme cela elle n'aurait pas à vivre avec cette douleur, qui, elle le savait, ne disparaitrait jamais... Au moins comme cela...

-« ... Regina ? » Sa voix la sortit de ses pensées pour mieux l'y replonger... Cette voix... ce son si doux qui la calmait en un instant, qui l'apaisait instantanément, qui la rassurait immédiatement... Jamais plus elle ne l'entendrait... . Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et Robin la serra un peu plus contre lui, s'enivrant une dernière fois de son parfum, profitant une dernière fois de la chaleur de son corps...

* * *

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, chacun refusant de quitter l'autre, de perdre si tôt son âme sœur si tard retrouvée. Mais tout à coup Regina sentit l'emprise de Robin la relâcher, ainsi leva-t-elle ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Hélas, elle n'était certainement pas prête à accepter la scène qui se déroulait devant elle...

-« Robin ! Robin non reste avec moi ! » Le corps de l'archer se faisait de plus en plus translucide à chacune de ses respirations, et bien que tous deux sachent ce qu'il se passait, aucun ne voulait rendre cet évènement réel en le prononçant à haute voix. Il partait. Il la quittait.

-« Je t'aime Regina, n'en doute jamais... », Avoua-t-il les yeux humides. « Ne m'oublie jamais...

-Non... Non Robin s'il te plaît ! Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici sans toi ? Et Roland ? Robin... Non... » Regina ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer et de s'attacher au voleur comme à la vie, si bien qu'elle finit, elle aussi, par se dématérialiser...

-« Regina... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi ! Pense à Henry, il a besoin de toi ! Regina s'il te plaît lâche-moi...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour vivre ! Regina tu dois vivre... sans moi, je sais que tu y arriveras, tu es la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, mais tu dois vivre... ils ont besoin de toi...

-Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne pourrais pas... pas sans toi...

-Regina s'il te plait... laisse-moi partir... tu me retrouveras plus tard, mais pas maintenant... s'il te plait, lâche-moi...

-Je ne peux pas...

-Regina...

-Non Robin regarde ! » La jeune femme se détacha alors du voleur, mais elle continuait à disparaître avec lui... « Il est trop tard... » Regina leva la tête vers le visage de Robin, de son archer, de cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur, et plongea une dernière fois son regard dans l'océan de ses yeux. Et comme à chaque fois elle s'y noya profondément, sans ne jamais chercher à se battre pour en sortir, car cet océan de saphir était devenu son sanctuaire, son refuge. Perdu lui aussi dans le noisette des pupilles de Regina, Robin ne remarqua que très tard que la jeune femme était entourée d'une aura violette de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus éblouissante, qui semblait la faire doucement revenir à la vie.

-« Regina, qu'est-ce que... » Robin pointa cette enveloppe du doigt, et la reine détourna douloureusement le regard vers ses mains. Elles brillaient maintenant intensément, et semblaient plus vivantes que jamais.

-« Ma magie... elle agit... elle... dans quelques secondes... » Elle leva son regard vers Robin, et contre toute attente, lui sourit pleinement. Puis d'un geste sec, sans hésitation, elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'archer et y saisit son cœur, coupant le souffle de Robin. « Je t'aime... », Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça et qu'il entendu avant de voir la fumée autour de Regina devenir blanche et exploser dans tout son corps, atteignant donc sa main, et son cœur à lui par la même occasion...

* * *

Il se sentit frappé de tous les côtés, gelé, et fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de tousser. Il y succomba en sentant de l'eau ressortir de ses poumons et des voix hurler autour de lui. Henry, Hook, et d'autres personnes inconnues. Alors il comprit. Regina s'était sauvée... Regina l'avait sauvé...

* * *

La jeune femme aussi se sentit malmenée, avant de prendre la plus grande respiration qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, puis d'ouvrir brusquement ses yeux toujours embués. Elle se débattit en sentant des bras la retenir, mais se calma en entendant la voix de Tinkerbell la rassurer. Portant immédiatement la main à son cœur, un sourire illumina son visage : il battait régulièrement et fortement, sans être la source d'aucune douleur. Elle avait réussi, ils étaient tous les deux en vie...

* * *

Dans la petite ville du Maine, Roland avait, à contrecœur, passé la journée avec sa mère. Abandonnant l'idée de la statue, le petit garçon avait voulu une glace, puis continuer son entrainement d'archer avec Petit Jean, lequel lui avait proposé de le poursuivre avec sa mère. Le même regard que ce midi avait suffi à faire acquiescer le garçonnet, qui trouva néanmoins cette séance bien moins ludique que celles avec son oncle, qui le faisait toujours rire en imitant grossièrement son père. Marian l'avait ramené au campement vers les 18h, promettant à son fils de revenir le voir le lendemain. Roland avait vaguement acquiescé avant de se remettre à la construction de ce fameux dragon, puis Marian repartit avec les encouragements de Frère Tuck, qui lui assura que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps. Elle rentra seule dans cette nouvelle maison, mais avec l'espoir de pouvoir un jour y vivre avec Robin et son fils. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir une jeune femme habillée en bleu tranquillement installée sur le canapé, en face du feu.

-« Excusez-moi ? Que faites-vous chez moi ?

-Anna... je m'en vais bientôt si c'est ce qui te fait peur », lui répondit Elsa. « Après ce que tu m'as dit... j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances. Je te laisse la maison, la fée nommée Tinkerbell m'hébergera chez elle lorsque Regina sera complétement remise. Tu avais raison, la vengeance ne me mènera à rien, et si Regina n'a vraiment à rien fait à papa, alors elle pourra peut-être m'aider à le retrouver.

-Regina... elle m'a volé mon fils ! » Elsa se tourna vers sa sœur et constata qu'elle avait toujours la forme de cette femme, Marian.

-« Mais enfin Anna, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-An... Anna... » La jeune femme sembla perdue, avant de sortir une fiole de sa poche et de répandre la poudre qu'elle contenait sur elle, reprenant ainsi son physique véritable.

-« Anna, te sens-tu bien ?

-Oui... oui je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave. As-tu comprit ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Alors... alors maintenant tu es de son côté, c'est ça ?

-Elle n'est vraiment pas méchante, et après ce qu'il...

-Non tu sais quoi c'est pas grave, vas-y, vas avec eux, mais tu verras, quand elle te tuera, que tu aurais dû m'écouter !

-Anna... » Mais la jeune femme avait déjà claqué la porte. Elsa ne savait pas comment expliquer le comportement de sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle avait eu recourt à la poussière de fée volée dans cette maison de la forêt enchantée, elle ne semblait pu être la même...

* * *

A l'extérieur, Anna parcouru quelques mètres avant de s'agenouiller et de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Les souvenirs et les sentiments de cette femme, à qui elle avait pris la vie, ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit... Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à différencier ses propres souvenirs de ceux de cette Marian, et sentait son esprit s'embuer de jours en jours. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi !? » Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, alors qu'une migraine prenait possession de ses pensées. Soudain une lumière émana de sa poche, et Anna se frotta les yeux avant de la prendre cet objet incandescent, une bague d'or blanc, et de le poser au sol. Une fumée grise en émana, et la vision d'une femme plus vieille apparu à l'intérieur.

-« Alors ma chérie », demanda-t-elle, « As-tu de nouvelles informations pour moi ?

-Non... mais Elsa... elle commence à se rapprocher de la reine.

-Oh... ... soit, laisse ta sœur se brûler les ailes. Après tout, ce ne sera qu'une victime collatérale de plus dans cette histoire...

-Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas...

-Tais-toi donc. Là n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation. Vois-tu, j'ai fait couler le bateau qu'ils avaient envoyé à l'aide de quelques-uns de mes Zerffs, et des soldats sont en train de rapatrier son équipage.

-Quoi ? Mais vont-ils bien ? Robin va bien ?

-Cesse de me couper ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont en vie ! » Anna s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussée à soudain s'inquiéter de la vie de cet homme, mais elle fut soulagée de le savoir en vie après une attaque de ces diaboliques animaux. « Je disais donc, je vais les accueillir et leur fournir un navire pour pouvoir rentrer avec eux. Je serais là dans quelques jours. Inutile de prévenir ta sœur.

-Et ici que ferez-vous ?

-J'accomplirais ce que j'ai échoué il y a 28 ans de cela. », exposa-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Un homme entra alors et sembla parler à la femme, avant de repartir après un hochement de tête de celle-ci. « Anna chérie je dois te laisser. Je ne pense pas te recontacter jusqu'à mon arrivée, alors reste cachée. A bientôt, je t'aime.

-Je vous aime aussi, mère... »

* * *

**Eeeet voilà ! Certains l'avaient bien deviné, c'est effectivement Anna la petite traîtresse de l'histoire ! Et son esprit qui commence à s'embrouiller avec celui de Marian n'augure rien de bon :o ! Pensez-vous qu'elle va devenir méchante ? Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce que la reine d'Arendelle, leur mère qu'Elsa pense morte, va réussir à venir jusqu'à Storybrooke ? Une petite review pour me donner vos avis et vos réponses me ferais bien plaisir^^ ...**


	11. Prisonniers

**Hum Hum.. *entre à pas feutrés pour ne pas se faire lapider* ... Bonjour^^ ?**

**Alors je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cette semaine et ce jour de retard, mais j'ai été prise par le temps plus que je ne l'imaginais, et j'ai finis par me noyer sous tout ce que j'avais à faire :o ! Je vous prie vraiment de m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre un rythme régulier, je vous le promets :) !**

**Bon sinon, on se parle de THE moment du 4x07 qui a tué tous les OQ shippers ? Hmm non, c'est pas la même je pense, après le nombre d'arrêts cardiaques suite à cette scène il doit plus en rester beaucoup xD !**

**Bon allez, trêve de blablatage (Euh... ?), je vous laisse avec le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas :) !**

**Enjoy :D !**

* * *

_lilly45 : j'ai adorée le moment robin/regina,c'était excellent,je pense qu'Anna va se mélangé avec marian et marian veut protégé robin est récupéré roland,donc elle pourrait vouloir s'en prendre a regina,je pense que la reine des neige veut s'emparé de storybook quitte a sacrifié elsa et anna et tous les habitants,pourquoi roland ne veut pas passé du temps avec sa mère?_

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment prit du plaisir à l'écrire, alors je suis super heureuse que ça t'ai plu :) ! Haaaaa tu as de très très bonnes théories ;) ! Roland n'a jamais connu sa mère, elle est morte alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Ça + le fait qu'elle se soit mise en colère contre Regina, qui représentait une figure maternelle pour lui, il se méfie un peu d'elle :/ ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Prisonniers**

La reine d'Arendelle, faisant semblant d'apprendre à l'instant qu'un bateau avait chaviré au large du royaume suite à une attaque de Zerffs, ces animaux hybrides et sans pitié, avait immédiatement ordonné qu'on rapatrie son équipage. A leur arrivée ils avaient reçu des vêtements propres, de la nourriture, ainsi qu'une chambre dans l'aile droite du château. Ils se réchauffaient autour du feu dans l'immense cheminée, et Robin avait passé un bon quart d'heure à raconter à Hook ce que lui et Henry avaient vécu, avant d'être inévitablement interrogé sur ce qui l'avait ramené à la surface. Il avait alors conté toute l'histoire, sans chercher à cacher ses sentiments, de toute façon déjà bien connus de ses deux compagnons. Dès qu'il eut terminé son récit, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Henry fasciné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

-« Alors comme ça... c'est maman qui t'a sauvé ? » demanda le garçon avec enthousiasme. Un immense sourire étira le visage de l'archer.

-« En effet.

-Trop cool ! » L'adolescent marqua une pause, avant de reprendre plus timidement. « Dis Robin, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Eh bien... c'est-à-dire que... je voudrais pas paraître... enfin... j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi et je t'admire beaucoup, mais... par rapport à... tu sais... comment dire... » Killian, souriant face à l'embarra du jeune garçon, et ayant parlé de ça avec lui peu avant l'attaque du Jolly Roger, décida alors de l'aider, avec tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve :

-« Henry se demande pourquoi tu ne dis pas toute la vérité à Marian à propos de toi et de Regina, et pourquoi tu l'a faite, et t'es fait souffrir en revenant de force avec la mère de ton fils ». C'est-à-dire sans tact du tout. Henry, devenu écarlate, s'était recroquevillé dans les couvertures, fusionnant avec le sofa si cela était possible. Robin, lui, entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Ou peut-être d'ignorance aussi...

-« Eh bien... c'est-à-dire que... malgré tout... les voleurs ont un code, et...

-Oh allez camarade ! On sait tous qu'il n'y a plus aucune complicité entre toi et cette femme, et tu lorgnes sans retenue sur la reine à chaque fois qu'elle est à portée de vue... » L'expression du pirate avait fait rire Henry, et arquer un sourcil au voleur, exactement comme Regina avait l'habitude de le faire...

-« Non... ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Comme une bouteille de rhum un jour de grosse chaleur.

-Oh... »

* * *

Regina s'était réveillée vers 17h, entendant la sonnette de sa maison retentir. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant une Tinkerbell peut discrète se précipiter pour ouvrir, mais se tourna dans son lit pour essayer de se rendormir. La fée parlait en bas, des mots lointains, à peine compréhensibles... « Chambre », « Entrez », « Emma »... ... Emma ?! La mairesse dressa l'oreille et put reconnaître la voix de de la blonde émanant du salon. Dans la panique Regina choisit la méthode magie pour se rendre présentable en un rien de temps, et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller à l'encontre de cette blonde très culotée.

-« Regina ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de te reposer ? », S'énerva la fée.

-« Te reposer ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Regina a...

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien à cause du froid, c'est tout. », Répondit-elle avec un regard assassin envers la fée, dont les joues s'empourprèrent.

-« C'est vrai que ça caille, vous trouvez pas ?

-... ... ... Que me vaut cette charmante visite ? » Demanda-t-elle en se parant de son sourire le plus sarcastique.

-« Et bien je... c'est que... j'étais sur la route et...

-Miss Swan », soupira la reine, « Venez-en au fait.

-Et bien... j'ai trouvé Roland qui marchait tout seul dans la ville, manifestement en route vers votre maison. ». Le visage de Regina passa en quelques secondes de l'impudence à la peur, perdant toute notion de colère envers Emma.

-« Et où est-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il était assez couvert j'espère ? Et pou...

-Regina calmez-vous il va très bien, il est dans ma voiture. » La reine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-« Mais... mais que faisait-il ainsi, tout seul et en pleine rue ?

-Ah ça va falloir lui demander, il n'a rien voulu me dire tant que je ne l'amenais pas chez vous.

-Faites-le entrer, je vais lui préparer un chocolat chaud. » Regina se retourna vers la cuisine et Emma sourit en allant chercher le petit garçon, auquel Regina semblait, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, s'être beaucoup attachée.

* * *

A Arendelle la nuit était tombée, et Henry s'émerveillait devant les flocons parfaits qui tombaient sur le royaume. Prostré à la fenêtre, il n'entendit pas la porte de la suite où ils étaient s'ouvrir sur la femme qui les avait accueillis.

-« Messieurs, » demanda-t-elle en souriant, « vous sentez-vous mieux ?

-Tout va très bien, merci infiniment pour votre aide », répondit Robin avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

-« Oh cela n'est rien, Arendelle est toujours ravi d'accueillir de nouveaux visiteurs. Je suis Gerda, la reine du royaume. Venez-vous de loin pour découvrir nos terres ?

-Permettez-nous de nous présenter également, je suis Robin de Locksley, voici Killian, notre capitaine, et Henry, le fils d'une amie. » Henry tiqua au simple qualificatif d'« amie », mais n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'approcher en saluant poliment la reine, qui lui sourit en retour. « Nous sommes venus pour... » L'archer stoppa un instant son discours. La reine était alors bien en vie, et de surcroît avait l'air de quelqu'un de charmant, bien loin de la souveraine cruelle de l'histoire que lui avaient conté Regina et Rumple. Ce simple fait constitua la première raison pour laquelle il devait se méfier. Et en même temps, quel comportement risquait-il de déclencher chez elle en lui parlant de sa fille disparue ? Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son analyse, que Killian poursuivit sa phrase laissée en suspens.

-« Il se trouve que nous avons récemment eut la visite d'une jeune fille très en colère, possédant de surprenant pouvoirs de glaces. Et qui s'avère être, selon ses dires... votre fille, votre Majesté. » La reine n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-« Ma... ma fille... E... Elsa... elle est en vie ?

-Je pense que oui, » sourit le pirate.

-« Et Anna ? Sa sœur est avec elle ?

-Anna ? Elle ne nous en a pas parlé...

-Alors elles doivent s'être retrouvées ! Elsa est partie comme une furie à la recherche de sa sœur, sans que ni son père ni son moi n'ayons pu faire quelque chose... » Une sensation de tristesse sembla se peindre sur le visage de la reine, mais Robin sourit. Elle venait juste de se trahir.

-« C'est étrange », reprit-il, « de ce que nous nous avons vu, elle cherche plutôt à se venger. De votre mort, et de celle du roi.

-Pardon ? Non c'est impossible. » Henry recula discrètement, cette femme ne lui disait rien de bon...

-« Elle semblait pourtant bien sincère.

-Elle ne l'était pas !

-Bon, vous savez quoi ? Je connais votre histoire, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt enchantée, et vous ne nous dites pas la vérité ! » Killian donna un coup discret à son ami tout en toussotant, mais Robin ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement du pirate. « Donc ou vous nous aidez à calmer votre fille, ou nous allons chercher sa sœur et son père tous seuls ! » La reine resta un instant bouche bée face à l'audace de cet homme qui venait la confronter jusque dans son château. Puis son visage devint plus calme, relaxé.

-« Je vous félicite messieurs, vous m'avez percée à jour. Quelle prouesse de la part de deux hommes tels que vous. Hans ! » Un majordome apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Vous m'avez demandé, madame ?

-Oui, dites au capitaine... Euh...

-Monsieur Kristoff ?

-Voilà, dites-lui de préparer un bateau pour ce soir. Direction Storybrooke.

-Mais comment savez-v...

-Je suis en contact permanent avec Anna, elle surveille sa sœur pour moi. » Gerda eut soudain un petit rire amusé en direction de Robin.

-« Quoi ? » Gronda le voleur.

-« Haha, rien jeune homme. Mais vous devriez mieux vous méfier des apparences que cela... » Et alors que l'archer allait répliquer, la souveraine éleva une nouvelle fois la voix. « Arrêtez-les, et assurez-vous qu'ils ne sortent pas d'ici avant mon retour !

-Hors de question ! » Et alors que la garde royale commençait à entrer dans la pièce, Robin et Hook sortirent respectivement leur arc et leur sabre afin de se battre. Mais à deux contre plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Henry le remarqua bien vite, et profitant de la tension générale il ouvrit une des fenêtres du fond de la salle, et sortit furtivement dehors en refermant l'ouverture derrière lui. Il tomba dans de la neige poudreuse et en fit une boule en grommelant pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. En effet le combat avait déjà commencé, et l'adolescent fut fasciné par l'habileté qu'avaient les deux hommes à manier l'épée et les prises de corps à corps. Robin avait bien vite abandonné son arc, et, ayant subtilisé l'épée d'un garde, se défendait très bien par rapport à la maîtrise experts du sabre de Killian. Les épées sifflaient, les coups pleuvaient, et, poussés par la volonté de s'en sortir et les décharges d'adrénaline qui faisaient tambouriner leurs cœurs, les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement à bout de la garde royale, sous l'œil impressionné de Gerda. Une fois le dernier garde à terre, Robin encocha une flèche et arma son arc en direction de la reine, imité par Hook et son épée.

-« Je dois dire », commença cette dernière sans une once de peur dans la voix, « que vous m'avez bluffée. Ces hommes étaient les meilleurs de ma garde personnelle.

-Je suppose qu'il est temps d'en changer, Votre Majesté », argua Killian.

-« Dommage que vous ne vous montriez pas plus dociles, je vous aurais engagé avec plaisir pour les remplacer », répondit-elle sarcastiquement. « Au fait ne vous inquiétez-pas, je passerais le bonjour à la méchante reine et à la sauveuse pour vous ! » Elle fit un clin d'œil à ses deux adversaires, puis d'un geste de la main une pluie de minuscules flocons bleus tomba sur les deux hommes, qui se retrouvèrent figés sur place. « Emmenez-les ! » cria la reine, « et retrouvez-moi le garçon ! » Et alors qu'elle s'en allait, Robin prit soudain conscience de l'absence d'Henry. Mais où était-il passé ? L'archer tourna difficilement la tête de manière à apercevoir le fond de la pièce, et distingua alors l'adolescent derrière l'une des fenêtres. Mais les gardes se saisirent de lui au même moment, et il n'eut, avant d'être emmené de force, que le temps de lui faire comprendre ces deux mots : « Préviens-les... »

* * *

**Les pauvres... Et Henry va devoir trouver un moyen de prévenir Storybrooke... A votre avis, comment va-t-il faire :) ? Et pourquoi Roland était-il en aventure dans Storybrooke, direction la maison de Regina :) ?**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :) ?**


	12. Amis Et Retour Partiel

**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :D ! On se retrouve ce soir pour le chapitre 11 de notre fiction :D !**

**Ce soir un extra chapitre de presque 3000 mots :D ! Bon, 2968 en fait, mais bon... Disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner mon retard de la dernière fois, et pour faire honneur au double épisode, qui a gonflé à en faire exploser mon petit coeur d'Evil Regal :D !**

**Aller, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy :D !**

**/IMPORTANT\\ ! Les chapitres seront maintenant publiés le jeudi soir à 20h30 :) !**

* * *

_lilly45 : c'était trop court,mais génial comme va faire henry tout seule?Et comment vont s'en sortir hook et robin?Roland va se plus se rapproché de regina que de marian :_

**Celui-ci est plus long ;) ! Ce chapitre va te donner toutes tes réponses :D ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que tous les autres :D !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Amis et retour partiel**

Regina sourit en entendant des petits pas légers courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ne faisant pas attention aux demandes que leur lançait Emma de ralentir.

-« Regnaaaaaaa ! » Roland se jeta sur la jeune femme, qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

-« Coucou bonhomme ! » Dit-elle en souriant, le faisant s'élever dans les airs avant de le reposer à terre. Elle analysa rapidement que le petit garçon portait un pull gris et un manteau beige, avec une écharpe et des moufles vertes, le tout accompagné de bottes marrons. Bien, il était assez couvert pour sortir par ce temps.

-« Regina viens-voir au camp, j'ai fait un super bonhomme de neige en forme de R, comme pour papa, toi et moi ! » Regina se mit à rire face à l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon, imitée par Emma qui rentrait également en fermant la porte.

-« Je te promets que je viendrais voir Roland. Mais il ne faut plus me faire peur comme ça, il aurait pu t'arriver de mauvaises choses en sortant tout seul dans la rue ! » Roland hocha la tête, et soudain une légère clochette tinta dans la cuisine. « Ah oui, viens par-là petit monstre ! » le garçonnet reconnu immédiatement la clochette comme étant celle du micro-ondes.

-« Eh ! Je suis pas un monstre ! Mais... tu as mis de la cannelle ? » Regina répondit de la cuisine avec un sourire malicieux, agitant un petit pot contenant de la poudre marron. « Ouiiiiiiii ! » Le petit garçon courut alors vers la cuisine, grimpant sur les tiroirs de l'îlot central pour se hisser sur l'une des chaises hautes. Regina semblait rayonner de bonheur de par la présence du petit garçon, qui lui-même arborait un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses petites oreilles. Emma, adossée au coin de la porte, admirait cette scène avec un rictus amère. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble... et elle, par son insouciance et son désir d'honorer son titre de sauveuse, avait gâché tout ça... Regina avait raison : elle ne pensait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais cela allait changer aujourd'hui : sans se douter qu'Elsa était passée la veille chez la mairesse par désir de rédemption, Emma se mit en tête de la retrouver pour essayer, au moins, de régler son problème.

-« Bon, moi je vais y aller, j'ai du travail au poste.

-Très bien Miss Swan. » Emma baissa les yeux face à l'indifférence qui cachait la colère de la reine à son égard.

-« Au revoir Emma !

-Au revoir Regina, au revoir Roland ! Et la prochaine fois préviens quelqu'un si tu veux venir en ville !

-D'accord Emma ! » La jeune femme sourit, puis repartit comme elle était venue. Regina termina au même moment de préparer la grande tasse de chocolat chaud de Roland, celle avec les renards qu'il aimait tant, et vint la déposer devant le petit garçon en le regardant amoureusement.

-« Et voilà pour toi !

-Woow il est énooorme ! Merci Regina !

-Tu as vu la tasse ?

-Ouiii c'est les renards ! Tu lui dis pas hein, mais celui-là avec son tee-shirt vert, il me fait penser à papa ! » La jeune femme rit de bon cœur avec le garçonnet, lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux avant d'aller s'assoir en face de lui. Plissant les yeux de bonheur, elle le regarda quelques minutes boire son chocolat, se battant avec la chantilly pour ne pas s'en mettre partout. Une fois sa boisson finie et ses lèvres léchées, Roland regarda Regina fièrement, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il avait le bout du nez tout blanc ! La jolie brune lui fit remarquer et il s'occupa bien vite de cette chantilly révolutionnaire avant de réitérer son geste précédent, auquel Regina répondit en levant son pouce en l'air. Elle finit néanmoins, après quelques secondes, par engager la conversation.

-« Au fait Roland, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais venu ici ?

-J'avais envie de te voir...

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir jeune homme...

-Non je mens pas ! J'avais vraiment envie de te voir ! Et puis... c'est Marian... elle... elle est bizarre... » Regina, même si elle ne savait pas cela bien, sourit intérieurement au fait qu'il n'appelait toujours pas cette femme « maman », bien que ce soit ce qu'elle était pour lui.

-« Bizarre tu dis ?

-Oui, déjà elle t'aime pas, et en plus elle s'en va beaucoup... elle a aussi une espèce de poudre noire dans sa chambre, mais elle veut pas que j'y touche.

-Une poudre noire ?

-Oui, dans un pot triangulaire, elle brille et quand elle ouvre le pot en cachette, ça fait de la fumée, et... » Le petit garçon commença à se triturer les doigts, baissant la tête. Regina cru voir de la peur dans ses yeux, et prit immédiatement ses petites mains dans les siennes pour le rassurer.

-« Hey, petit prince, regarde-moi. » Roland leva timidement ses yeux vers elle. « Tu es en sécurité ici, et tu sais que je ne dirais à personne ce que tu vas me dire, mais s'il se passe quelque chose qui te fait peur ou ne plait pas, je veux que tu me le dises. Pour ton bien, pour pouvoir arranger ça. » Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'avouer son secret :

-« Et quand elle s'en met un peu sur elle... elle se transforme en une autre femme... ».

* * *

30 minutes. Ou peut-être bien une heure. Henry avait perdu la notion du temps. Voilà un bon moment maintenant qu'il était là, perché sur son arbre pour échapper aux gardes de la reine, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Prévenir Storybrooke et abandonner Robin et Killian, ou sauver les deux hommes mais abandonner Storybrooke ? Il savait ce que Robin avait dit, mais sa mère, ses deux mères ne se remettraient jamais d'avoir perdu leurs petits amis. Mais d'un autre côté, vu les pouvoirs d'Elsa et ce qu'il avait entendu, Storybrooke ne tiendrait surement pas longtemps face à une attaque massive de cette reine des glaces. Non, il devait sauver Storybrooke. De toute façon Gerda avait clairement ordonné qu'on laisse Robin et Hook en vie jusqu'à son retour, donc une fois qu'elle aurait été battue (et elle le serait, Henry n'en doutait pas), il leur suffirait de la forcer à faire libérer les deux hommes.

Bien, maintenant que le choix n'était plus un problème, Henry devait trouver un moyen de prévenir la petite ville du Maine de l'arrivée de la mère prodige...

-« Heyy ! Coucou ! » Henry tourna subitement la tête pour voir un bonhomme de neige le regarder en battant des cils, le sourire niais.

-« Woooh ! » Henry fut tellement surprit qu'il en tomba de sa branche, la tête la première dans la neige ! C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ! Il se releva en bougonnant pour retomber quelques secondes plus tard, le bonhomme de neige à nouveau à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-« Dites-donc vous les humains, vous êtes d'un maladroit... » Pensa tout haut l'étrange créature, en aidant Henry à se relever. « T'es habillé bizarrement... Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Olaf ! » Mais alors que le jeune garçon ne répondait pas, la bouche toujours entrouverte de stupeur face au bonhomme de neige, ce dernier reprit la parole avec une voix plus suspicieuse : « Tu t'es cogné la tête ? ...Pourquoi tu parles pas ? ... ...Tu sais pas comment parler... ?

-Je... si... mais tu... tu es un... un bonhomme de neige... qui... parle... ?

-Bah ouai... je viens de te le dire... » La créature regardait Henry avec un regard curieux, peu habitué à rencontrer des gens dans ce coin du royaume. « Dis, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Généralement les gens fuient le château, mais toi tu restes à côté... perché sur une branche...

-Je... je me suis enfui... La reine a emprisonné mes deux amis... et elle s'en va vers mon village... je dois le prévenir mais... mais je sais pas du tout quoi faire... » Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue d'Henry.

-« Oooooh mais non faut pas pleurer, allez viens, moi j'aime les gros câlins ! » Le petit bonhomme de neige prit alors l'adolescent dans ses petits bras de bois, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. « Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'un bateau partait dans quelques dizaines de minutes d'Arendelle... c'est surement le tien, non ?

-Hmm... Peut-être... » Dit l'adolescent en reniflant.

-« Eh bah, t'as pas l'air bien fute-fute toi ! Allez viens, on va te faire entrer sur ce bateau.

-Sérieusement ?

-Bien sûr. Mais ça ira plus vite avec lui... Sven ! » Un bruit se fit entendre de par les buissons environnant les deux nouveaux amis, et un renne gris mordoré arriva alors fièrement en courant, se ruant sur le bonhomme de neige en essayant par tous les moyens de lui voler la carotte qui lui servait de nez ! « Haha, Sven ! Sven arrête ! Sveneuuuh ! » Maugréa gentiment Olaf, « je suis sérieux », précisa-t-il en souriant. « Henry, Sven, Sven, Henry. Sven est le renne du capitaine de ton bateau, Kristoff. Grâce à lui on arrivera au port en un rien de temps ! Regarde, on le voit d'ici ! » Henry tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement une étendue noire et scintillante un peu plus loin dans la vallée. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, fasciné.

« Bon allez, c'est pas que je suis pressé moi, mais il a l'air de se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel... En avant Sven ! » Le bonhomme de neige se mit alors à courir avant de se laisser glisser le long de la pente. Et avant qu'Henry ne puisse manifester son étonnement, Sven arriva derrière lui à pleine vitesse et l'emporta sur ses immenses bois, faisant rire l'adolescent qui adorait la sensation de vitesse procurée par la descente de la colline sur le dos de l'animal. Olaf passait régulièrement à droite et à gauche d'eux, les doublant ou passant carrément entre les pannes du renne, dont Henry maintenait fermement les bois en riant. Un rire franc comme seuls les enfants en ont le secret, qui ravissait Sven et le bonhomme de neige. Ils s'évertuaient à aller toujours plus vite, quitte à franchir quelques bosses qui faisaient sauter Henry au-dessus des bois de Sven, ce qui l'amusait toujours d'avantage. Arendelle était scintillant de neige, et bien qu'il y fasse très froid, les petits chalets aux toits enneigés, les rires des enfants faisant écho dans la vallée, les fumées chaudes sortant des cheminés avec les odeurs de nourritures qui mijotaient au feu, tout rendait ce pays merveilleux. Henry aurait pu rester à s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis pour l'éternité, et promit de demander à ses mères de venir ici en vacances lorsque tout serait réglé.

La descente ne fut pas très longue, l'arrivée se fit tout en douceur dans... un gros tas de neige ! Mais cette fois Henry riait, et il regretta même que l'amas n'eut pas été plus gros !

-« Hahahaha, c'était génial Sven ! » Le renne secoua joyeusement sa tête afin de montrer son accord. « Et toi Olaf comm... Olaf ? » Henry cru mourir de rire à la vue de son ami, transformé en une énorme boule de neige !

-« Oh ça va te moque pas ! L'arrivée a été un peu délicate c'est tout. Dis... tu veux pas m'aider ? » L'adolescent termina de rire et s'avança pour aider Olaf à enlever le surplus de neige.

-« Et voilà !

-Wow merci, ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça ! » Le bonhomme de neige sourit joyeusement à Henry avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon. Le tas de neige sur lequel ils avaient atterri était pile entre la forêt et le village, et Sven ne tarda pas à trépigner d'impatience, pointant l'Est de ses bois imposants. « Ah bah oui, par là ! Allez viens Henry, ton bateau est là-bas ! » Olaf se mit à courir, suivi de près par Henry, mais pas par le renne.

-« Attends Olaf ! » Celui-ci se retourna innocemment.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Sven, il fait quoi ? Il vient pas avec nous ?

-Sven ? Non il ne peut pas, ses sabots feraient trop de bruit sur les pavés des rues. » Le jeune garçon fit tristement la moue en direction du renne, devenu lui aussi son ami. Et puis soudain, sans que personne ne s'en attende, il courut vers l'animal et l'enlaça (du moins de ce que ses bras le lui permettait) en enfouissant sa tête dans son pelage luisant.

-« Merci pour tout Sven... Un jour je reviendrais, et je te promets que tu seras le premier que je viendrais voir... » Le renne, visiblement touché par l'attitude de l'adolescent, tourna sa tête pour lui rendre son étreinte, et Henry s'accrocha encore plus fort à ses poils. Puis il se sépara de lui avec une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue, souriant à Sven, qui simula une révérence devant l'enfant, avant que ce dernier ne l'imite et ne retourne tristement vers Olaf.

-« C'était trop mignon, je te jure... » Avoua le bonhomme de neige en regardant Henry les yeux humides. Le jeune garçon lui sourit tristement.

-« Je suis prêt.

-Alors allons-y. » Les deux comparses s'élancèrent vers le port, faisant soigneusement attention à ne pas croiser de villageois, bien qu'à cette heure-là il n'y ait pas trop de risques.

En moins de 10 minutes de course ils étaient arrivés au port, et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait fascinait les deux amis. Le navire était immense, fabriqué aux couleurs du royaume et éclairé de milliers d'Holears. Les Holears, précisa Olaf à Henry, c'était ces petits animaux de la taille d'une perruche, cousins lointains des lucioles, qui produisaient la même lumière jaune éclatante. Leurs mouvements se reflétaient dans les yeux émerveillés d'Henry, qui n'avait jamais vu de telles splendeurs, même dans ses rêves les plus extraordinaires. Ces milliers de petits animaux créaient des milliers de petits points lumineux qui se reflétaient dans les immenses voiles blanches du bateau, et marchaient, volaient au-dessus des centaines d'hommes qui apprêtaient le navire. Et Henry, fasciné et les yeux grands ouverts, aurait pu rester là à contempler cette magie pendant des lustres... . Mais un coup de bâton le fit soudain revenir à la réalité. « Eh, Henry ? Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne partent... on devrait y aller... » Le jeune garçon ferma fortement les yeux et secoua vivement sa tête pour se soustraire à son émerveillement, avant d'hocher la tête et de suivre Olaf vers l'arrière du bateau. Ils passèrent derrière les maisons environnantes pour ne pas se faire repérer, puis arrivèrent juste en face de l'entrée des cales de _L'Ensorcelée_, comme ils purent le voir inscrit à l'arrière du navire. Olaf reprit alors la parole, solennel. « Bon... je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir...

-...Déjà ?

-Faudrait pas que tu rates le départ...

-Oui... Mais... merci beaucoup pour tout Olaf, tu nous as certainement sauvé la vie à tous !

-Tant que je peux aider... » Sourit timidement le bonhomme de neige alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-« En parlant d'aide... je sais que tu en as déjà beaucoup fait mais...

-Bien sûr que oui. J'avais déjà prévu d'aller aider tes amis une fois le bateau parti et ces gâteaux tous mous de gardes sur la route du retour.

-Oh merci Olaf ! » L'adolescent se baissa et prit la créature dans ses bras avec autant de reconnaissance et d'amitié qu'il l'avait fait avec Sven quelques instants plus tôt. Mais une fois contre le corps chaud d'Henry, le bonhomme de neige commença doucement à fondre... Le jeune garçon s'écarta d'un seul coup en s'en rendant compte, faisant grommeler son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je pue c'est ça ? C'est l'odeur de Sven, je le jure !

-Mais non Olaf », le rassura l'adolescent en ricanant, « c'est que... la chaleur de mon corps te fait fondre... »

-« Certaines personnes ont le don de vous faire fondre... » Une corne de brume se fit alors entendre dans tout le port. « Mais le plus tard sera le mieux, et toi tu dois y aller tout de suite avant que cette Ensor-truc ne parte sans toi ! » Henry tourna la tête vers le bateau et voyaient les soldats de la reine s'occuper des dernières caisses. « Vas-y Henry, vas prévenir ton village, et moi je m'occupe de te renvoyer tes deux amis au plus vite. Bonne chance... »

-« Merci beaucoup Olaf... je ne t'oublierais jamais, je te le promets... » Un cliquetis se fit entendre, le bateau partirait dans quelques secondes. Après avoir attendu que la voie soit totalement libre, Henry courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers une des entrées des cales, entrant dedans in extremis avant que les chaines n'aient complétement remonté leurs énormes portes. Puis les Holears repartirent en direction de la forêt comme des milliers d'étoiles partant vers un autre monde, deux coups de corne de brume se firent entendre, l'encre fut remontée sur le pont, les amarres larguées, et le navire se mit en route dans la nuit. Olaf s'assit sur une vieille caisse pour regarder le bateau disparaître rapidement dans l'horizon, alors qu'un minuscule flocon de neige s'échappa d'un de ses yeux.

-« Moi non plus je ne t'oublierais jamais, Henry... »

* * *

Alors alors :D ? Regina va pas être contente envers Marian je crois^^ ! Et Olaf et Sven, avez-vous aimé leur arrivée :) ? On les reverra, je vous rassure ;) ! Une petite review pour ce très long chapitre :) ? S'il vous plait :) ? J'aime les gros câlins moi aussi^^ !


	13. Evasions

**Bon... ok, je suis irrécupérable :o ! Si seulement vous pouviez savoir à quel point je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous poster les chapitres à temps :'( ! C'est de la faute de mes profs, ils sont wicked :'( !**

**D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous annoncer le passage des publications du jeudi soir 20h30 au vendredi soir, pour bien terminer la semaine :D !**

**On ne se parle évidemment pas du Shattered Sight, parce que sinon je rajoute 1000 mots à l'intro xD ! Allez je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas ;) ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

_Mes deux chère lilly45 et lili06, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre ce soir, mais j'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews et votre soutient, et en espérant que vous aimiez ce chapitre autant que les autres, j'attends vos reviews pour celui-ci avec beaucoup d'impatience :D ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Evasion**

-« Bon sang ! » Comme depuis la veille Hook ne cessait de jurer pour évacuer sa rage. Comme depuis la veille son poing suivit ses paroles et vint s'abattre sur une des planches du lit de fortune de leur cellule. Et comme depuis la veille Robin le laissait faire, allongé sur son « lit », les jambes croisées et les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond à la recherche d'une solution qui pourrait les sortir de là. Il avait dormi un peu, deux ou trois heures grand maximum, mais n'était pas sûr de n'avoir vu Killian ne serait-ce qu'au moins s'étendre pour se reposer. Les nerfs des deux hommes étaient soumis à rude épreuve, et la nature impulsive du pirate n'aidait pas sa condition. Il pensait à Emma, comme Robin pensait à Regina. Parce qu'au fond, si même Rumple avait peur des pouvoirs de Gerda, quelles chances avaient-elles de lui résister ? Leur seul espoir restait qu'Henry puisse avoir trouvé un moyen de les mettre en garde. Henry... Robin se sentait responsable d'avoir laissé le jeune garçon seul dans ce royaume... Une mauvaise rencontre était si vite arrivée ! Surtout quand on est recherché par la garde royale toute entière... « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça !? ». Hook sortit Robin de ces pensées avec cette question. Le voleur tourna la tête et regarda le pirate avec incompréhension, mais il s'était collé à la grille de leur cellule et ne le voyait pas. Robin tendit alors l'oreille et put entendre de petits pas se diriger vers eux, sans toutefois pouvoir en distinguer le ou la propriétaire.

-« Alors alors, c'est par où ces trucs-là... Pff je suis jamais rentré dans une prison moi... » L'archer se frotta les yeux au cas où, mais non, il n'était pas en train de rêver ! Un bonhomme de neige ! Parlant, marchant... Vivant ! Soudain la créature leva la tête et aperçu les regards médusés des deux hommes. « Quoi ? J'ai de la carotte entre les dents ? » Demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux ronds, souriant et passant sa main sur les dites dents pour vérifier.

-« Camarade, tu le vois aussi bien que moi ou j'ai un peu abusé du rhum ? » Demanda Hook, incrédule.

-« N... non... il est bien là...

-... ...J'aurais préféré la première option... » Son inspection dentaire terminée, Olaf regarda de nouveau l'archer et le pirate.

-« Bah dites-donc, vous êtes vraiment bizarres vous les gens de Stroyrbrook...

-Storybrooke ? Mais comment...

-C'est Henry. Euuh vous êtes bien venus avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Henry ? Il va bien ? » S'enquirent immédiatement les deux hommes.

-« Oh oui, oui, il est monté dans L'Ensorcelé il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant. » Face aux regards inquisiteurs de ses deux locuteurs, Olaf précisa. « L'Ensorcelée, le bateau royal.

-Alors elle a réussi à partir... » Robin se prit la tête dans les mains et vint s'assoir tristement sur une des planches de la cellule. La Reine d'Arendelle arrivait à Storybrooke...

-« Il... Il y a un moyen de sortir de là ? » Demanda Killian.

-j'suis là pour ça ! Alors, où sont ces clefs... » Le bonhomme de neige commença à faire le tour du couloir des cellules, mais il n'y avait rien, ni clés, ni même gardien. « Bah ils ont bien fermé la porte avec quelque chose quand même... Faites une partie de cartes les gars, j'arrive ! Peut-être sous une pierre... » Pendant qu'Olaf cherchait toujours les clefs de la cellule, Hook se tourna vers Robin la mine inquiète. Dans quelques jours, voire même quelques heures si le vent leur était favorable, Gerda et sa petite armée seraient à Storybrooke, et n'hésiteraient pas à tuer tous les habitants pour s'y installer, avant de passer par le puits pour rejoindre la forêt enchantée, et ainsi y recréer un nouvel Arendelle...

-« Olaf, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » S'impatienta Killian.

-« Bah c'est-à-dire que y'a pas grand-chose dans cette grotte... mais je cherche ! Continuez ce que vous faisiez ! » Hook soupira fortement et Robin se passa une main sur le visage, lui aussi excédé d'être ainsi impuissant face à la situation. Il fixait un point dans le vide, semblant se calmer. Mais ce qu'il fixait n'était pas un point quelconque de la cellule... c'était la serrure. Il l'étudia sous tous les angles, mais il n'avait jamais forcé ce genre de sécurité, surtout que celles d'Arendelle devaient être assez différentes de celles de la Forêt Enchantée. Mais il était assez doué tout de même... Il s'approcha discrètement de la serrure et l'étudia de plus près. Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur son visage : les serrures d'Arendelle étaient encore moins complexes que celles de la Forêt Enchantée. Trop facile.

-« Killian, tu me prêterais ton crochet ? » Demanda innocemment l'archer.

-« Très drôle camarade.

-Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin !

-Pourquoi faire ? » Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du voleur, et il saisit sans crier gare le crochet du capitaine, qui pestiféra sous cet assaut. Robin introduisit la pointe dans la serrure et commença de lents et précis mouvements verticaux. Au bout de quelques instants, un déclic se fit sentir et la porte céda sous les assauts répétés du voleur.

* * *

A Storybrooke, Regina était restée perplexe face aux aveux du petit Roland.

-« Mais... Qu'entends-tu par 'elle se transforme en une autre femme' ?

-Ben... elle change... ça fait de la fumée noire autour d'elle, puis elle devient plus petite et ses cheveux sont oranges. Après elle a sorti une bague de sa poche et elle semblait parler avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai pas vu qui c'était.

-Attends, elle parlait à quelqu'un à travers une bague ?

-Je pense, parce qu'elle s'est mise juste devant et je l'ai pas vue, mais y'a eu de la fumée grise brillante avant qu'elle parle... » Regina fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec la mère de Roland, mais elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser l'effrayer d'avantage ! Il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec cette femme revenue du passé...

-« D'accord Roland », dit-elle en resserrant sa prise autour des mains du petit garçon, « Tu accepterais que je te ramène ? Comme ça je pourrais voir ce qu'il se passe avec Marian ?

-Non ! » S'agita soudain l'enfant, « Je veux pas rester avec elle, elle est pas gentille ! Moi je veux rester avec toi... » Et, la prenant par surprise, le garçonnet vint étreindre Regina de ses petits bras, effrayé de retourner au camp tant que Marian serait là-bas. La reine sentit son cœur bondir de sa poitrine à ce geste, et rendit son étreinte au petit garçon pour le rassurer. Jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un faire peur à son deuxième petit prince, s'avoua-t-elle, et certainement pas cette Marian !

-« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites et que Petit Jean et Frère Tuck sont d'accord, je serais ravie que tu restes ici Roland...

-C'est vrai ? » Demanda l'enfant en souriant à pleines dents.

-« Bien sûr ! » Lui répondit la reine avec le même sourire.

-« Mercii ! » Le petit garçon revint se coller à la jeune femme. « Je t'aime Regina... » Ça y était, le cœur de Regina avait définitivement fondu en une guimauve des plus douces. L'enfant dans ses bras, s'accrochant amoureusement à ses vêtements, venait de la combler plus qu'elle ne croyait être possible de l'être. Robin, Roland, Henry, elle avait enfin une famille, une famille qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, dans lequel elle se sentait enfin aimée. Et elle ne laisserait jamais rien ni personne attenter à son bonheur, ou pire, à celui des trois hommes de sa vie. Elle se détacha du garçonnet, mais garda ses mains dans les siennes.

-« Alors jeune homme, tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille voir Marian ?

-Mais el...

-Et avant que tu ne protestes, je serais toujours avec toi et tu rentreras à la maison avec moi, mais s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal avec elle, il faut qu'on sache ce que c'est, pour te protéger. Ok bonhomme ?

-Hmm... D'accord...

-Je suis fière de toi Roland Hood ! » Regina lui sourit pleinement en lui chatouillant le bout du nez, déclenchant les rires du petit garçon. « Allez viens », dit-elle le prenant dans ses bras pour le faire descendre de la chaise haute sans danger, « On va voir ce qu'il se passe avec Marian. »

* * *

-« Yes ! » Un sourire victorieux se dressa sur le visage de Robin lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement de défaite.

-« Bon sang rends-moi mon crochet ! » Commanda Killian en retirant vivement son bras de l'emprise de Robin.

-« Woooow... ben ça alors... je suis impressionné... comment t'as trouvé la clef ? Elle était où ? » S'enquit Olaf avec de grands yeux ronds.

-« Euh... Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas cet endroit, mais comment on sort d'ici ? » Demanda le pirate.

-« Ah euh oui, c'est par là, suivez-moi. » Le bonhomme de neige guida les deux hommes à travers des tunnels poussiéreux et bien trop petits pour leur carrure, car conçus par Olaf à l'arrivée de Gerda en tant que reine d'Arendelle. Après environ 150m de marche quatre pattes, nos trois comparses passèrent de la poussière à la neige, ce qui fit râler les deux hommes venus de Storybrooke, et rire Olaf dans sa barbe. Une fois arrivés dehors, Robin et Hook se relevèrent en s'étirant, mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant des pas rapides venir vers eux.

-« Quelqu'un s'approche », prévint l'archer, « Cachez-vous ! ». Le pirate imita le voleur en se fondant dans d'épais bosquets.

-« Olaf vient-là ! » Lui commanda-t-il.

-Hahaha, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être méfiants vous les grands ! » Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec incompréhension lorsque Sven apparut devant eux en déposant leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers le bonhomme de neige pour lui faire un gros câlin. Se trouvant soudain idiots, les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, puis récupérèrent arc, flèches, épées et autres couteaux rapportés par le renne.

Une fois les émotions de chacun calmées, Robin se tourna vers Olaf, soudain très inquiet.

« Mais... Olaf... où est Henry ?

-Oh, Henry... Ben... Euh... Humm...

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?!

-Oh non non non non non vous inquiétez pas ! Mais... ben... apparemment vous lui avez demandé de prévenir Stroyrbrooke de l'arrivée de la reine alors... je... je l'ai aidé...

-... ... ...Olaf comment ça tu l'as aidé ?!

-Ben je... je l'ai fait monter sur le bateau de Gerda... » Annonça-t-il, penaud.

-« Tu as fait quoi ?! » S'énerva Killian, « Il n'a que 14 ans !

-As-tu seulement une idée de ce qu'il se passerait si Gerda venait à le trouver ?! », continua Robin.

-« Oui je sais je suis vraiment désolé, mais je voyais pas d'autre issue ou une solution plus rapide alors j'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désoléééé... » La petite créature se blottit contre Sven en pleurant à chaudes larmes, lui qui avait seulement voulu les aider... Le renne posa sa tête contre celle du bonhomme de neige, regardant les garçons avec désapprobation. Robin, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter ainsi, fut le premier à réagir.

-« Ecoute Olaf, on sait que tu as voulu bien faire, mais Henry est plus en danger dans ce bateau qu'il ne l'aurait été en restant avec nous...

-Mais... et votre ville... ? » Demanda-t-il en reniflant.

-« Nous aurions trouvé un moyen différent de les prévenir... » Robin marqua une longue pause, avant de reprendre. « On est désolés de s'être emportés, mais on est juste inquiets pour Henry tu sais. Tu veux toujours nous aider ? » Olaf sembla se calmer et réfléchir un instant.

-« Humm... mais vous devez m'accorder une chose.

-Ce que tu voudras camarade », répondit Hook, « du moment qu'on parte vite arrêter cette reine de malheur. »

-« Alors c'est partit pour un gros câliiiiiiinnnnn ! ». Oh bien sûr il y eu des protestations provenant de nos deux aventuriers, mais elles furent très vites arrêtées à la vue d'Olaf, et même de Sven, ressemblant à deux enfants faisant un câlin à leur parents le jour de Noël, plus heureux que jamais. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, leur respiration calme et profonde. Ils se sentaient bien, ainsi entourés. Absorbés par cette étreinte, les garçons se surprirent même à se sentir plus détendus et apaisés une fois que les deux amis se séparèrent d'eux. Après tout, ils étaient tellement mignons et attachants, n'importe qui en serait tombé amoureux ! Après quelques secondes de silence, Killian reprit la parole.

« Bon alors, comment est-ce qu'on retourne chez nous ?

-En bateau, pourquoi ?

-Oui ça d'accord, mais comment allons-nous réussir à en trouver un ?

-Oh ça c'est rien, on a qu'à prendre le navire de Kristoff !

-Le capitaine de la flotte de la reine !?

-Oui, mais aussi le meilleur ami de Sven ! Vous savez c'est un gars super, il était le chef des révolutionnaires, mais quand la reine est arrivée au pouvoir, elle l'a forcé à accepter ce poste sous peine de mort, comme ça elle le décréditait aux yeux des habitants. Mais il a toujours un plan secret qu'il potasse le soir, en espérant qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait redevenir le leader passé qu'il a été pendant le règne d'Helga, la sœur de Gerda. Bref, son navire est le plus puissant de tous. Il va falloir attendre le milieu de la nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais si ça navigue bien on ne devrait arriver que quelques heures après la reine chez vous. ». Eh bien, si seulement Robin et Killian s'attendaient à cette facette sérieuse et organisatrice d'Olaf ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils acceptèrent son offre avec plaisir et remerciements.

Après encore quelques heures d'attente, une fois la Lune au plus haut possible dans le ciel, le bonhomme de neige et le renne menèrent nos deux amis vers un coin un peu reculé du port, une simple cabane de bois à première vue. Mais c'est alors que plusieurs holéars passèrent devant eux, illuminant la berge et le quai de fortune, dévoilant ainsi un immense, magnifique navire aux allures de frégate. Des dizaines de voiles, une coque dorée et vernie, des couleurs intenses pour l'orner...

-« Voici le monstre ! » S'exclama Olaf. Robin le suivait vers ce qui était véritablement un monstre des mers, émerveillé, tandis que Hook se croyait en plein rêve : jamais il n'avait vu un aussi beau bateau !

Il regarda la coque plus attentivement, détaillant tous ses détails et distingua alors le nom du navire. Il était à l'image de ce monde, majestueux et poétique : Ils rentreraient sauver Storybrooke et terminer le règne de la maléfique reine des neiges à bord de « L'Océane »...

* * *

A Storybrooke justement, un petit garçon trainait des pieds dans la forêt, plus mal à l'aise et nerveux que réellement réticent.

-« Regina... j'ai peur... » Roland s'accrochait à la main de la jeune femme avec force, encore choqué de la dernière fois où il avait vu Marian se transformer devant ses yeux.

-« De quoi as-tu peur mon chéri ? Je suis là tu sais, ta mère ne pourra rien te faire tant que je serais avec toi. », le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

-« Mais elle avait l'air méchante... » Le garçonnet baissa la tête. Regina le força à se tourner vers elle tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait gracieusement pour lui faire face et se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Hey Roland, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de Marian, malgré tout elle reste ta mère et...

-C'est pas ma mère !

-Mon grand...

-Non, c'est pas ma mère ! Enfin si, mais... elle est méchante... et je l'aime pas... moi je veux que ce soit toi ma maman... » La petite tête brune vint se blottir contre la brunette en resserrant ses bras entre sa poitrine et lui, et Regina l'entoura de ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. A vrai dire plus rien ne se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, si ce n'était l'écho des dernières paroles de Roland qui y résonnait. Avait-il seulement très peur ou pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ? Bien sûr qu'il le pensait, fils de Robin et à peine âgé de 5 ans, comment aurait-il pu mentir ! A ce moment précis tout ce qu'elle...

-« Alors comme ça c'est vrai ?! » Une voix de femme s'était soudainement élevée dans les airs, stoppant net les réflexions de la mairesse. Roland se détacha d'elle pour regarder lui aussi qui était la source de cette voix.

-« Non Regina attention ! » Le petit garçon se raccrocha immédiatement au cou de la jeune femme, terrifié par sa mère.

-« Ça va aller mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de le prendre dans ses bras, puis de s'adresser à Marian en s'avançant vers elle. « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de baisser d'un ton ? Vous lui faites peur, et en tant que mère, ce n'est pas exactement le comportement dont vous devriez faire preuve !

-Et qui êtes-vous pour me dire comment me tenir avec mon fils, si ce n'est celle qui l'a privé de sa mère et a jeté un sort sur son père pour qu'il soit attiré par elle ? » Les mots de Marian touchèrent Regina en plein cœur, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas.

-« Et bien eh bien, quel caractère ! Moi au moins je ne lui fais pas peur, contrairement à vous ! Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de transformation ? Etes-vous seulement vraiment celle que vous prétendez être ? Parce que Robin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et jamais il ne m'a décrit cette facette de votre personnalité, seulement une femme douce et aimante, que je n'ai encore pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

-Dites-moi, avez-vous un tatouage ? » Marian sembla décontenancée par cette soudaine question.

-« N... non, pourquoi ? » Regina sourit. Elle avait vu juste.

-« Mauvaise réponse. Vous en avez un sur l'omoplate gauche, une flèche transpercée par une autre, symbole du jour où Robin a gagné votre amour lors d'un concours d'archerie. Qui êtes-vous, et ne me mentez pas cette fois-ci. » Marian ne savait plus quoi dire, la reine l'avait percée à jour et elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir...

-« Parfait. » Elle déboucha une fiole transparente contenant de la poudre noire, en mit sur elle, et se transforma en cette femme rousse dont lui avait parlé Roland. « Princesse Anna d'Arendelle.

-Anna... Votre sœur vous cherche partout... qu'est-ce que...

-Hahaha ma sœur, quelle naïve ! Ma mère a raison, elle est une catastrophe ambulante et fait barrage à mon futur titre de reine, elle doit disparaître.

-Je ne vous laisserais jamais faire cela !

-Je sais bien, mais vous ne serez pas là pour m'en empêcher. » Et alors que Regina fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, Anna répandu le reste de la fiole sur elle et Roland toujours dans ses bras. La mairesse sentit le poids de Roland s'alourdir sur son épaule et son premier réflexe fut de l'envoyer, grâce à sa magie, chez elle où il serait en sécurité. Le garçon s'envola dans une fumée violette, mais son poids la délestant soudain la déséquilibra, et alors que sa tête lui tournait déjà beaucoup la jeune femme s'effondra au sol. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son regard désorienté, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'Anna posa un pied sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer. « Vous saviez que la poussière de fée avait été créée à Neverland ? » Dit-elle en étudiant le petit flacon à présent vide dans sa main, « Ce lieu de création lui donne des propriétés vraiment étonnantes, liées à l'imagination de la personne qui s'en sert. Elle peut tout aussi bien vous faire voler, vous transformer, ou dans notre cas... vous faire oublier. Vous allez mourir, et Roland n'aura aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, seulement se souviendra-t-il que vous avez profité qu'il dormait pour venir vous en prendre à moi, ou plutôt à Marian, par jalousie, et que j'ai dû vous tuer pour protéger ma vie. Les vilains n'ont pas de fin heureuse Regina. » Mais alors que la pression du pied de la princesse se fit plus forte, la brunette à terre lui sourit sarcastiquement.

-« Pas aujourd'hui... » Elle invoqua alors sa magie et disparu dans un nuage violet, réapparaissant dans son salon. Mais le manque d'air associé à la poussière de fée inhalée ne lui permirent pas de se maintenir debout et elle tomba une seconde fois, heurtant malheureusement sa cheminée dans sa chute. La jeune femme perdit connaissance avant même de ne toucher le sol...

* * *

**Anna, ce monstre :o ! Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Regina et Roland vont-ils aller bien ? Anna Va-t-elle réussir avec ses plans ? Robin et Hook vont-ils rentrer sains et saufs ? Et Henry, comment va-t-il réagir en revenant ? J'attends vos reviews à tous avec beaucoup d'impatience :D !**


End file.
